A Moment of Weakness
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: Kurama never expected to fall in love. Neither did Botan. As the Dark Tournament Finals draw near, a nearly fatal incident occurs that will draw these two lonely souls closer together and change their lives forever.
1. Default Chapter

A Moment of Weakness

By JD Fielding

A/N: This story takes place just before and after the Dark Tournament Finals and features both a Youko/Botan coupling and a Shuichi/Botan pairing as well. This is a gift to my beloved Vix, who all you K and B lovers know as Volpone.

Chapter 1–Feelings

She never imagined losing a friend would feel so bad.

Botan stood in front of the large window adorning the side wall of the hotel room she shared with Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina. She watched idly as the sun began to set in the western sky, the light casting a eerie red glow upon the expanse of ocean that surrounded Hanging Neck Island, home of the Dark Tournament. A tournament her friends had been forced to join. The strong man, Toguro, who Botan had thought was vanquished was quite alive and willing to slaughter Yusuke, his loved ones and his friends unless the detective formed a team and competed in the tournament, a brutal and bloody contest that took place every fifty years.

Yusuke had caved in to Toguro's demand, bringing with him Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and one final contestant, the mysterious small being called the masked fighter. The five of them had fought well, overcoming the odds stacked against them by a corrupt group of judges that sought to usurp them at each and every turn, making it all the way to the finals where Toguro's team would await them. But there was one Urameshi team member who would not be taking the final journey.

Genkai had been in disguise for most of the tournament, revealing herself as the masked fighter after the battle with team Masho. She had given Yusuke her spirit orb, the essence of her power. In doing so, she had sealed her doom. For Toguro, sensing her weakness, confronted Genkai deep in the forest surrounding the arena, seeking to end her life. Though alone and weakened considerably, Genkai fought bravely, holding her own for a brief moment before Toguro murdered her. Right in front of Yusuke who had arrived too late to help.

Botan closed her eyes, imagining the anguish her friend must have gone through. Racked with grief and loss, the deity could only fathom how confused he must have been. She had left him alone, with no one to guide his way. Right when he needed her most.

Why? Why did Genkai have to die?

Botan didn't understand. She could have asked for help. She didn't need to die alone.

Tears began to form in the deity's eyes but she held them back. Keiko and the others would be back soon. She didn't want them to see her pain. They would ask questions. Questions, Botan couldn't bring herself to answer. That Genkai was gone. That she had been the one who had escorted Genkai to spirit world.

It was the first time the ferry girl had ever grieved for her charge. It was so much easier to not know who you were taking to Reikai. The lack of personal attachments eased the reality of who and what Botan was.

Death.

No matter how bubbly her facade, no matter how cheerful and carefree she acted, Botan was in essence a deliverer of death. She had been existing in a lie, taking her friends safety for granted, believing them to be invincible. The loss of the wizened psychic had shattered that falsehood, revealing the truth. That no one lives forever. Not even beings as strong and brave as Genkai. _And I had to be the one to take her away._

Botan lowered her head in shame, the guilt and sorrow becoming almost too much to bear.

So much pain. How did humans live with it? How would her friends look at her once they learned the truth. That Genkai was no longer among them? Would they hate her? Would they even blame her for taking Genkai away? A part of Botan knew she should be happy for the psychic. Free of her human body, Genkai no longer suffered. Her spirit had returned to it's youthful appearance, just as all old souls did upon leaving their bodies. Genkai had told the ferry girl she had no regrets. She died on her own terms and in her own way. The psychic had even scolded Botan for feeling sorry for her before ordering her to return back to Ningenkai.

The deity complied with Genkai's request. But despite the old psychic's nonchalant attitude about her death, the sadness would not abate from Botan's heart. The sound of a door opening brought Botan's attention back to the present. She opened her eyes, her ears picking up the chattering sounds of Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina entering the room.

_Okay, Botan_. The deity told herself as she straightened her frame and took in a deep breath. _Time to put on the game face_. Letting her breath out quickly but quietly, she turned around, flashing the approaching women the cheerful smile she was famous for. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina plopped down upon the pair of couches in the center of the room, exhausted sighs escaping their lips before they answered.

"We've been walking around this stupid hotel for over an hour looking for the boys." Keiko answered with an irritated growl. "And still no sign of Yusuke or the others."

"I'm a little worried about Kazuma," Yukina piped in softly, a look of great concern upon her countenance. "He seemed most upset the last time I saw him."

"I wouldn't worry too much about him, Yukina," Shizuru offered as she reached inside the pocket of her suede coat. Withdrawing a pack of cigarettes, she flipped open the top a snatched out a cigarette, placing it between her lips. Tossing the pack on the table, she took out a lighter then lit up. "If I know my bro, he's off training hard for the finals tomorrow." She added between puffs.

"And the others?" Yukina asked. "Do you think they're training too?"

Shizuru nodded. "Wherever Yusuke is, Kuwabara can't be far behind. And Hiei and Kurama won't fall behind either. Trust me, their all out there, working hard so they can win and we can get the hell out of here."

At the mention of the spirit detectives, Botan bit her lip. She would have to see them soon. Besides Yusuke, she wasn't certain the others knew just what had happened. How would Kuwabara react? Would he yell at her? Hiei hardly said two words to her, his reaction would be nothing more than silence. And Kurama?

A wistful look took hold of her face. Despite the gravity of Genkai's death, Botan couldn't help but feel comforted by the idea of talking to Kurama. He was so different than anyone she had ever met. Besides being blessed with features that put other men to shame, he was also an intelligent person. And the more she grew to know him, the deeper her love grew.

Kurama was a true gentleman. Always so full of concern whenever she was in trouble or hurt. Botan knew he genuinely cared about people. And he was loyal to a fault. Never turning his back on a friend in need. He also loved his mother more than anything. She was his world and he had no qualms showing his feelings where she was concerned. Doing whatever it took to make sure she was safe. It was because of these traits, that Botan was enraptured. Still, she hid her feelings as best she could, though there were times she could have sworn there was a look of something akin to desire within the normally placid emerald pools of her friend's eyes. A feeling of shame rose within her heart, causing the deity to frown. She shouldn't be thinking about her own selfish wants. Not when so much depended on the detectives beating the Toguro team tomorrow.

But she couldn't help it. Ever since the beginning of the Dark Tournament, Botan and Kurama had grown closer. In between the fights, they had found time to sit and talk. Talk about all kinds of things. Things they liked and disliked. Their hopes and dreams. And for that Botan loved him. Not because he was simply the most beautiful man she had ever seen but because he treated her like a real person. Not some ditzy female from Reikai. How could her heart not be won by such a man as this?

And it was this love that had made watching Kurama's battles all the more agonizing. After being gravely injured during the battle against Team Masho, Botan wanted to run to his side to help him in the healing process. But the look in his eyes told her he wanted to do it on his own. That Kuwabara was more important to look after. Her heart nearly broke at his act of selflessness. Despite her concern over him, Botan let him be, attending to Kuwabara as best she could. Where was Kurama now? She wondered. Was he in pain again? Did he need help? Was he thinking about her as well?

"Hey Botan," Shizuru's voice broke through her thoughts, drawing the deity's attention over to her. "Are you daydreaming over there or what?"

Botan flinched. In her mental lapse, she had totally forgotten she wasn't the only one in the room. "Uh .. heh, heh. Sorry about that." She said sheepishly, hoping like hell no one caught on to what she might have been thinking about. "Were you trying to ask me something just now?"

Shizuru, however, was no dummy. Gifted with great insight in things both spiritual and behavioral, the tall brunette knew exactly what was going on in Botan's mind. _She's thinking about Kurama again. _Ever since the start of the tournament,Shizuru had observed the subtle body language both the ferry girl and the kitsune had engaged in. The way they stood close to each other, talked to each other. The signals were there. They just weren't acting on them. _I may have to fix that._ She thought with an inward smirk then asked her unheard question once more. "I was asking if you had seen any of the guys recently."

Botan shook her head slowly, a hint of sadness within her amethyst eyes. "No, I'm afraid I haven't." _But I'm about to go find out where one of them is right now_. Driving by a sudden urge to see Kurama, Botan walked over to the coat rack resting against the corner of the entrance hall of the room. Reaching out, the deity snatched a powder blue windbreaker and slid it on. She got halfway to the door when Shizuru called out,

"Where are you heading off to, Botan?"

The deity stopped. Her mind raced frantically for a viable excuse. After all, she didn't want them worrying about her. Especially since she was going off into the woods in search of Kurama. "I uh .. Just remembered there was something I had to discuss with Koenma. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said hurriedly, scooting out the door before anyone could ask another question.

"What's up with her?" Keiko asked, looking from the closed door to Shizuru.

_Oh nothing_. She commented silently. _Just a girl in love going out to look for her would be boyfriend._ Holding back a knowing smile, the older woman shrugged her shoulders and lit another cigarette.. "Beats me. Must have needed some fresh air."

Just as Shizuru suspected, Botan was indeed searching for Kurama. Knowing that the kitsune was nowhere inside the hotel, the deity headed outside. Pushing open the glass doors, Botan exited the building. Her gaze swept along the line of trees that met her view. _I know you're out there somewhere Kurama. The question is where_. Closing her eyes, Botan concentrated, searching for some sign of the half demon's whereabouts until at last, she found what she was looking for. Opening her eyes, Botan held out her right hand, an oar materializing instantly before her. Without hesitation, she hopped on, guiding the oar high into the sky before taking off in the direction her heart told her to go.

&&&&&

Just as the girls suspected, the detectives were indeed out and about, each seeking a solitary path in which to train one last time before the start of the finals tomorrow. Kurama was no exception.

He sat upon a log deep within the forests of the island, his handsome features a mask of contemplation. Intelligent emerald eyes were cast slightly downward, focused upon the dark orange liquid within the small, clear glass jar cradled within his hands. The fruit of the past life potion was a gift from Suzuka, a method for which Kurama could return to his former self, the fox thief, Youko. But did he really want to? True, his youkai form was more suited for battle, being larger and stronger than his boyish human frame. But was the possibility of never returning to the body of Shuichi Minamino worth the risk of taking the potion? Did the defeat of Karasu mean that much to him.

_Yes. _ He answered without hesitation. Kurama despised Karasu unlike any other creature he had ever met. The crow demon had invaded his personal space, taking liberties that the kitsune would allow no man to take. He was not of that ilk, despite his pretty boy features and that Karasu had done so smacked of a nearly sexual violation that would not go unpunished. Still, beneath his anger, there was another emotion that lingered. Something that Kurama had rarely felt before.

Fear.

He feared Karasu and the power he wielded. That the crow demon was dangerous was certain. That he held some sort of sadistic fascination for the kitsune was also a certainty. Added to his trepidation was the promise of death that Karasu represented. Kurama had no doubt that Karasu intended to kill him. And enjoy each and every cut, bruise and blow he inflicted.

A look of disgust passed across the kitsune's face. _I'll be damned before I give that perverted bastard the satisfaction of killing me. _He vowed inwardly. He had to live on. He had to return home to his mother who was waiting for him. The only way to achieve that was to take on Karasu not as a human but as a demon. As his counterpart, Youko.

A surge of determination overrode any doubts he held about the potion and it's possible side effects. Rising to his feet, Kurama took one last look at the jar then opened it, taking a quick sip before replacing the cap and setting it on the grass laden ground below. At first nothing happened and the kitsune wondered if the potion was defective. But then a sudden pain erupted from deep within his stomach, signaling the start of his change. Kurama clenched his jaw, biting back the scream of pain that rocketed up his throat. A wave of nausea swept over him, causing the kitsune to double over. A black mist began to surround the red head, shrouding him from view. A few seconds later the mist had taken over several hundred feet. Black energy bolts erupted within the mass, An elemental expression for the storm raging within the center of black mist.

Despite knowing he had to do this, Kurama fought the change, dropping to his knees as the pain intensified. Never before had the kitsune experienced something so agonizing. The first time he had transformed, it was relatively painless, the mist of the Idonn box regressing him back to his demon form. But this. This was something entirely new. At last the pain became too much and Kurama succumbed to the change.

A hoarse cry emerged from his throat as his bones began to lengthen. Muscles and tendons stretched beyond their breaking point, tearing than reforming, becoming denser, stronger, as Youko began to take over. Human ears receded, fox ears sprouting atop the kitsune's crown. Unruly red hair straightened, taking on a silver hue while Shuichi's calm and expressive emerald orbs were replaced by the cold and deadly gold ones of the youkai thief.

At last the mist dissipated, the energy bolts fading into nothingness, revealing the tall form of Youko who smirked triumphantly. Raising his forearms level with his hips, the fox spirit looked down, clenching then unclenching his clawed hands, his smirk widening as he felt the power surging within him. _Free at last! Now I'm the one in control!_

The battle with Ura Urashima and the subsequent use of the Idonn box, had awakened the sleeping fox spirit from within Shuichi's mind, allowing his demon self to experience the freedom of the outside world, brief though it was. Youko never expected such freedom would be granted to him again. And yet, Shuichi had done so, releasing his true form. The fox spirit's senses were heightened, his sensitive olfactory nerves picking up not only the comforting smells of dirt and plant life but also the scent of sea air that fluttered through the thick boughs of the trees surrounding him. Youko watched in mild contentment, a small smile tugging at his lips, as the wind picked up momentum, tearing at the large, green masses of leaves shrouding the branches above. His smile soon fell, his features taking on hardened look as he remembered exactly where he was and what he was doing. They were fighting in a tournament. Against people that would sooner kill them as look at them. Youko held no delusions as to why Shuichi had chosen to release him. _He'll need my strength to win against Karasu tomorrow._

Youko's lip curled up in disgust. _Karasu_. He growled inwardly, remembering the encounter with the crow demon in the arena hallway earlier. The look of desire reflected within the perverted bastard's eyes was unmistakable. And the ease with which Karasu had rattled his human half's mind was troubling. Oh he knew the reason, well enough. Shuichi had never dealt with a sadist before. Had never had any man dare to make such advances towards him. And that had unnerved his human half. So much so that Shuichi now doubted in his abilities. _Foolish boy_. Youko growled, disappointed with Shuichi's handling of the situation.

Beside the sexual overtones of Karasu's behavior, the fox spirit recognized the crow demon's tactics for what they were: A mind game. And guessing by Shuichi's rather angry reaction, Karasu was winning this little game. _Well not for long_. Youko vowed. He would make Karasu pay for not only bothering Shuichi but also for the mere fact he loathed the crow demon every bit as much as his human counterpart did. A cold smile lit up his features, a nearly manic gleam shining within his golden orbs. _Before the contest is over, Karasu will be little more than fertilizer for my plants. _ With that thought in mind, Youko began to train, unaware that fate was about to play a game of it's own with him.

In the form of one beautiful girl from Reikai.

&&&&&

Botan flew high above the tree tops, the wind pulling lazily at the strands of sky blue hair that waved behind her. She scanned the ground intently, hoping for some sign of Kurama's whereabouts. She had been tracking the kitsune's ki only moments ago, but for some reason unknown to her, his energy signal had vanished, making it impossible for her to track him. And it worried her. What if he was hurt? What if one of Toguro's men had decided to attack, attempting to eliminate the competition before the start of the finals tomorrow? What if she had to escort him to Reikai too?

_No!_ The deity thought with a violent shake of her head. _I won't allow that to happen. I don't have the strength to take another person I care about to spirit world! _ She had to find Kurama.

Now.

Spurned on by the thought of the kitsune in trouble, Botan angled her oar downward, making a zooming descent, landing on the ground with practiced ease and began to call out his name repeatedly. "Kurama?! Kurama are you here?! Please answer me!" Botan kept her eyes and ears alert, hoping to see or hear something, anything to indicate the kitsune was nearby. In her eagerness to find Kurama, she had forgotten to take into account the fact that the island was crawling with demons. Demons that did not hold the morals and ideals that Kurama or even Hiei did.

Shrouded in darkness, two sets of eyes watched with anticipation and hunger as the deity moved past them, deeper into the woodland.

"Kurama?! Kurama, please answer me!"

A twig snapped suddenly from somewhere behind Botan, causing her to whirl around in surprise and even fear. Her frightened eyes saw nothing, but a warning was going off from in the back of her mind. Someone or something was following her. And it wasn't friendly. _I've got to find Kurama._ Another sound was heard, causing the hairs to rise off the back of her neck.

It was the sound of heavy breathing.

Right behind her.

Botan whirled around, eyes widening at the sight that met her gaze. It was a demon. A rather tall and imposing demon with red hued skin and equally red eyes. "Well look what we have here," He growled in a husky tone as his eyes roamed slowly up and down the lithe frame of Botan. "Quite a tasty little strumpet you are. Lost your way have you?" He added, licking his lips for emphasis.

The intensity and meaning behind the demon's lustful tone and gaze was not lost upon Botan. She shivered in revulsion, appalled at the idea of the foul creature even touching her. His continuous gaze really began to unnerve her. It made her feel violated and dirty. Crossing her arms protectively against her breasts, the deity glared defiantly back at the demon. "I'm not a strumpet and I'm not lost. So if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone before Kurama shows up and kills you."

The demon let out a deep chuckle, unaffected by Botan's threat. "Hah, that's a good one girlie." He scoffed, his gaze lifting away from the deity to something just over her shoulder. "Wouldn't you say so, Moritai?"

Botan frowned. Who was he talking to? Her frown turned into a look of fear as a new voice met her ears. The ferry girl chanced a glance over her shoulder, dismay filling her as she spied another demon of equal size and form coming towards her.

"Indeed it is Lorodon." The second demon answered, watching with gleeful malice the way in which Botan began to shake. "That traitor to Makai is too weak to deal with full blooded demons such as ourselves. Isn't that right, dear brother."

Lorodon nodded before addressing Botan who had turned her attention back to him. "And since that worthless excuse for a demon is no where around, I say we have a little fun with her."

Botan paled. _Oh God! _She cried silently, a chill of complete dread and horror filling her heart._ They're going to rape me! _Her eyes darted about frantically, searching for a way to escape. In desperation, she materialized her oar and held it up all the while backing to the side and then against the trunk of a large maple tree. "Stay away from me!" She shouted at them , swinging the oar in wide arcs when the demons began to advance towards her.

The two creatures let out a barking laugh, highly amused by her pitiful attempts to defend herself. With one quick move, Lorodon's arm snaked out, his hand wrapping around the handle of the oar. With a powerful yank, the demon snatched the oar from Botan's hands, snapping it in two before tossing it haphazardly over his shoulder. "So much spirit for a ferry girl," Lorodon whispered, lust upon his face as he reached out and grabbed Botan roughly by the arms and pulled her to him. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you." He added. Opening his mouth, his tongue extended, licking along the deity's jaw then her neck.

Botan whimpered, feigning submission, allowing Lorodon to think he had won. Fooled by her behavior, the demon loosened his hold. Instantly, the deity's knee shot up, solidly connecting between Lorodon's legs. A smile of satisfaction crossed the ferry girl's face as the assaulting demon howled in pain and let her go. His hands gravitated quickly to his wounded manhood which he cupped before dropping like dead weight onto the grass laden ground, all the while groaning and writhing in absolute agony.

Moritai looked on in shock, too surprised at the change in events to notice Botan slipping away. Rushing to Lorodon's side, he crouched down and gingerly touched his shoulder. "Hey, you all rightr?"

Lorodon opened his eyes, his glare as heated and deadly as the tone of his voice as he hissed vehemently. "Go get that stupid bitch and bring her back here!"

Moritai nodded then took off after the deity, leaving Lorodon to deal with his pain.

Botan meanwhile, was running for her life. She didn't know where she was going or how she was going to escape, all she knew was that she had to get away. Her survival instinct kicked in, not allowing her to think. Had she been better trained, she would have realized to create another oar and fly away. But she was too scared to think. So she continued to crash through the bush, twigs and branches snapping in her wake, tearing at her clothing, splitting her skin open with each move that she made. She didn't care. She needed to get out of the woods as quickly as possible.

She burst through a batch of trees and into an small open field. She raced across the area, nearly reaching the next section of woods before her feet were suddenly yanked out from under her. She clawed at the ground, fighting desperately as something began to drag her backwards. But whatever was pulling her was too strong. Flipping onto her back, her frightened eyes widened in disgust. It was the other demon, Moritai. His mouth was extended, his now snakelike tongue wrapped tightly around the deity's ankle. He glared at her in open maliciousness, all the while dragging her closer to him. But Botan wasn't going to be taken so easily. Smiling back in equal malice, Botan raised her free foot and swung downward as hard as she could, the heel smashing into the tender flesh of Moritai's tongue.

The demon squealed in pain, releasing his hold and allowing Botan to rise to her feet. Without hesitation, Botan ran off once more only to suddenly scream out in pain when something struck her from behind.

&&&&&

Youko sat perched high within a giant maple tree, a look of surprise upon his features as his ears picked up the sound of his name traveling upon the night air. Someone was searching for him. Judging by the pitch, a female someone. _Interesting_. Youko thought, a smirk tugging at his lips. His ears twitching, the fox spirit focused, isolating the sound, opening his senses until he found the source. Though in his demon form, Kurama recognized the owner of the voice as belonging to the ferry girl, Botan. A friend to Shuichi. But what was she doing here?

"Botan." Youko whispered, pleased at how readily the name rolled off his tongue. Her name meant peony. _A beautiful name for a beautiful woman_. He thought, a wistful look taking hold of his features. Youko knew much about the blue haired beauty. After all, he was part of Shuichi, and it was Shuichi's memories that gave insight to just how deeply the red head cared for her.

His human side was enamored with her. So unlike any woman he had ever met. Carefree and happy, she complemented Shuichi's more serious nature quite nicely, driving out the loneliness that had ruled his heart for so long. Yet, the red head guarded his heart fiercely, not allowing anyone, not even those he cared about, to see how much he longed to love someone and to be loved in return. Youko feared this was partly his fault. After all, the fox spirit had never been in love before. His relationships with women revolved strictly around the act of sex itself. A mating instinct that was satisfied on a regular basis but without any sort of bond. Youko didn't like attachments. They only dragged him down.

And yet, Youko was curious to see Botan with his own eyes. To take in her scent as Shuichi had done many times. To touch her skin, like Shuichi wanted to but never did. Youko's smile became lecherous as he remembered the less than pure thoughts his human counterpart had imagined involving the deity. _Hmm .. May just have to make those dreams a reality, eh Shuichi?_

Rising to his feet, Youko leaped from tree bough to tree bough, his movements graceful and fluid until at last he reached the lowest bough and jumped off, landing silently upon the grass laden ground below. No sooner did he land than did a piercing scream fill the air, causing his ears to flatten back in pain.

_What the hell?! _ Youko snarled inwardly. It was coming from the same direction as Botan's voice earlier. Was she in trouble? As if in answer, the kitsune felt a sharp drop in the ferry girl's ki. Genuine concern replaced Youko's usually cool and detached demeanor. For a brief second, he pondered whether or not such a reaction was due to his human side or if he too harbored emotions for Botan. He shook off such thoughts. If Botan was in trouble and he didn't help, Shuichi would never forgive him. Without further delay, Youko shot forward, his golden orbs reflecting the determination he felt.

&&&&&

Botan stumbled from the force of the blow to her back, a gasp escaping her throat as an intense pain flared along the entirety of her right side. She peered downward, her features tightening in abject horror. There, just above her right breast, the tip of something animate could be seen. Botan paled in both disgust and disbelief. It was the tip of Moritai's tongue. A slurping sound echoed along the night wind as the demon retracted the tongue. A gush of crimson fluid erupted out from the gaping hole. Botan looked on in shock. She fell to her knees, clasping at the wound which instantly stained the deity's delicate hand red. She tried to fight off the wave of nausea that swept over her but it was too strong. Her breathing labored, Botan teetered to the side, her lean frame crashing into the now blood slick ground, coating her clothing a deep shade of red. "Ku .. rama. Where ... are you ... " She whispered, wondering if she would ever see him again. Wondering if he would ever truly know what she felt for him. Her vision grew hazy, each beat of her heart growing slower and slower. Until at last darkness took her and she felt no more.

Moritai stalked slowly over to the deity as he retracted the last part of his tongue. A look of intense pleasure crossed his features as he tasted the blood. "Mmm .. So sweet. Lorodon is going to enjoy tearing you apart." He crouched down low, a leer upon his lips as he reached out, his fingers pressing against the wound, until the tips were were coated with blood. He retracted his fingers, stuffing them into his mouth and licking them clean. "Yes, sweet indeed." Moritai looked around, making sure his brother hadn't recovered before looking hungrily down at the prone form of Botan. Why should his brother get first dibs on her. After all, hadn't he been the one to catch her. Excited at the prospect of having his way with her first, Moritai rose to his feet and began to undo his pants.

Unbeknownst to the foul creature, Youko had made his way to the edge of the forest, his concerned features morphing instantly into rage. The scent of blood was in the air.

Botan's blood.

His eyes narrowed at the sight that met his gaze. There, near the opposing edge of the forest, stood the nearly naked form of a demon. Near his feet, the unmoving form of Botan could be seen. Youko had no doubt what the demon planned on doing. The very idea of the bastard even touching his deity made the fox spirit's blood boil. Youko frowned briefly. _My deity? _ Where in the hell did that come from?

Had Shuichi's feelings suddenly risen to the surface or had the fox spirit become ensnared by the deity's beauty and personality as well? The kitsune shook off his thoughts. _I don't have time for this._ He growled. Reaching into the hair resting upon the back of his neck, Kurama withdrew a simple seed and fed it his power. A dark green plant sprouted from the seed, wrapping quickly around his right forearm before growing in size. A small head appeared, the plant like creature opening it's mouth to reveal a rather strange series of massive needle like thorns in the center. Youko brought his arm in front of him, allowing the creature to see what he saw and in a deep whisper he gave a command to attack.

Now completely naked, Moritai made a move to begin stripping the deity only to stop when a whizzing sound met his ears, he tried to turn around to see what it was but a sudden pain along the entirety of his spine prevented him from doing so. He tried to move his head, his hands and his legs but found himself unable to move. _What the hell?_

"Taking advantage of unconscious women I see," A voice, low and deadly, growled from somewhere behind him, causing Moritai's heart to beat frantically in fear. "That's not very sporting is it?"

Moritai frowned, his voice quavering as he asked, "What .. What did you do to me?"

A small intake of breath was heard before the voice answered. "You were attacked with a paralysis plant. There are currently twelve thorns imbedded along the nerve centers of your spine. That's why you can't move."

Moritai paled. A brief surge of anger filled him and he shouted out, "Who ... who are you?! Show yourself!"

A form appeared before him, causing the demon's eyes to nearly bulge out of their sockets. It was a kitsune demon. And sensing his enormous ki, a rather powerful one at that.

"Here I am." Youko replied coldly before his eyes drifted down to Botan. The coldness of his features softened to concern as he crouched down and quickly examined the deity's body.

Fear began to flow through Moritai as he watched the kitsune's behavior. At last he understood just who was in front of him. "She was looking .. For you?" He commented in disbelief. "But you can't be him. You can't be Kurama. He's a human now."

Youko tore his gaze away from Botan to the foul low life who had dared harm his friend. "I'm also a demon, fool!" He growled darkly. Rising to his feet, his left hand shot out and clutched the jaw of Moritai. "You dare touch someone I care about? You dare mock me while she's bleeding to death?!" He snarled in open rage. Jerking the demon's face towards Botan, Youko pointed a clawed finger down at the deity. "What the hell did you do to her?! Answer me!"

Moritai tried to answer but his jaw was still within Youko's grasp.

Realizing this, Youko let him go. "Answer me or I'll kill you where you stand!"

"It .. It wasn't my fault!" the red skinned demon replied in quick bursts. "It was all Lorodon's idea. He's the one who wanted her. I swear it."

Youko's features grew calm and detached. "And is he nearby?"

"Yes."

Youko turned away from the demon, his focus now upon Botan who still lay unconscious. Crouching down, the fox spirit gently slid his arms underneath her back then pulled her up. Cradling Botan against his chest, Youko rose then began to walk away.

"Wait! You aren't going to leave me like this are you?!"

Youko stopped. Turning slowly around, he gave Moritai an evil smile. "No. My plants will take care of you just fine."

Moritai frowned. _Plants? What plants? _ His confusion gave way to fear as a series of plants hued a shade of red and adorned with several heads slithered around him. Their jaws opened, revealing two nasty rows of razor sharp teeth, a strange saliva dripping from the gaping maws. A hissing sound, like water burning in a frying pan, erupted when the saliva splashed onto the ground. "Oh shit." Moritai murmured.

The plants began to attack him, the acid from their jaws melting flesh as they tore into the demon, stripping him slowly down to the bone, blood and body parts flying in their wake.

Youko continued to smile, the screams of his victim ringing triumphantly in his ears long after he had disappeared into the woods. It wasn't until sometime later, that Youko relaxed his smile, a frown marring his handsome visage as looked down at the unconcious ferry girl cradled within his arms. He could sense her fading energy and it worried him.

_She's lost a lot of blood_. If he didn't heal her soon, she could possibly die. Looking for a suitable place in which to inspect the wound, he found it under the cover of a massive pine. The droopy boughs nearly touched the ground, offering adequate protection from the wind that started to swell around them. Using his ability to manipulate plants, Youko commanded the branches to part way, offering him space in which to enter. The kitsune stepped inside, making sure to hold Botan protectively against him. The branches fell back down the moment he was clear, cutting off a rather fierce wind that had erupted only seconds before. Youko kneeled down upon the softened dirt and loosened his hold, placing Botan gently down onto the ground. He studied her for a few moments, taking in at last the features of the deity. She was every bit as beautiful as his human counterpart had thought her to be. His gaze traveled slowly away from her face to her nubile body. Yes, quite beautiful indeed. A sense of shame filled him and Youko shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about such things right now. Botan was Shuichi's friend. She needed help. And he was going to do whatever it took to make her better.

Youko studied her injuries, noting with some relief that most of the scrapes were minor. But the wound to her chest was not. He gave a hard look at the now bloodied clothing, trying to find the wound. Unable to see the severity of the injury, he decided to remove her jacket and then her green and blue sweatshirt_. I only hope she doesn't wake up while I'm doing this_. He thought. The last thing he needed was for the ferry girl to think he was trying to take advantage of her. Slowly and with great care, Youko removed each item of clothing, a look of relief flashing across his features.

The wound, though wide, had lessened in it's blood flow. This was good news. The blood smeared across her skin however, was not. He wanted to clean her up but not until her wound was healed. Youko leaned down for a closer look, his nose crinkling when he picked up the scent of something strange coming from the wound. His brow furrowed as he realized what it was. She's been poisoned. He needed to remove the foul substance before it spread. Drawing back, he fought against the surge of desire that flooded his veins to reach out and touch her exposed skin.

Reaching up, Youko quickly removed a seed from his hair and gave it life. A plant with oval shaped leaves sprouted . Youko plucked the leaves and stuffed them into his mouth. He chewed quickly then removed the mashed plants. With a gentle motion, Youko placed the makeshift salve onto the wound then pressed his hand down. A flash of light erupted underneath, causing the leaves to react, leeching the poison out of Botan system. Color began to return to the deity's face, her breathing returned to normal. Satisfied the leaves had done their job, Youko removed the salve then continued to heal the wound. Muscle mended, skin rebuilt itself, until at last Botan was completely healed.

Youko sat back on his haunches, watching with satisfaction as the deity's heart rate grew steady and her appearance grew more healthy. She shivered slightly and the kitsune frowned in realization. He had left her exposed to the elements. But he couldn't very well put her ruined clothing back on her. Thinking quickly, he fed the medicinal plant more energy, taking off all the leaves produced and using his plant manipulation formed a tightly knit blanket of leaves. The fox spirit covered the deity and tucked it around her. His eyes spied a few strands of damp hair plastered against the deity's cheek and in a reflexive motion, reached out and brushed the strands away.

A look of surprise flittered across his face when he felt Botan's hand suddenly upon his own.. "Ku ..rama." She whispered in a dreamlike voice. "Don't .. Leave me .. ." Her voice trailed off, growing silent as she drifted back to sleep. Though she lay sleeping, the tone in her voice was not lost on Youko. The love he could hear within her voice was so pure, so true, that the kitsune's heart jumped. He dared not move, afraid he might wake her. After several pain staking minutes, Youko slowly and reluctantly pulled his hand away from Botan's, catching her arm then tucking it back under the organic blanket.

A confused look was upon his face as he studied the sleeping beauty before him. Did she really care that much for him? Or was it merely Shuichi she was fantasizing over. A tinge of jealously struck his heart but he quickly squashed it. How in the hell could he be jealous of himself? The idea itself was absurd. But still, Botan had yet to see his demon form. How would she take it? Would she run away? Would she embrace him? _And dare I take the chance of losing her by revealing my true form? _

As confused as he was over his emotions, Youko knew he couldn't keep her under the pine tree for long and yet he couldn't take her back to the hotel either. Not as long as he remained as Youko. And there was another matter to attend to. Someone else tried to kill Botan. A demon called Lorodon. Angered at the thought of what the two demons had planned to do to the deity, Youko's ire rose. _I'll make him pay for even thinking of touching her. _

Rising to his feet, Youko withdrew a few more seeds and quickly buried them in a circle around the outside of the pine. Stepping beyond the circle, the kitsune rose his arm and fed the seeds his energy. A series of man eating plants erupted from the ground, forming a protective cocoon around the entirety of the tree. He commanded the plants to attack anyone other than him who tried to get inside and to leave the ferry girl unharmed before backing slowly away. "I'll be back in a moment, Botan." _Then maybe I can explain who and what I really am. _ He added silently before turning around and heading off in search of Lorodon.

Okay, I know this is a weird start but I did promise to begin this story for Vix and so I shall. Now for those of you wondering about _After the Fall_, don't worry. I'm working on that next. But it will take awhile since I've been so sick recently. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this beginning. We'll see how far I take this. Review if you feel up to it. Reviews would be nice. And the rating will go up next chapter as I attempt to write something rather naughty for a change.


	2. Awakenings

Greetings my legion of loyal fans (do I still have fans?) Here is the next installment for AMW. It would have been up sooner but my phone service was shut off and it took me awhile to get funds to pay for it. No thanks to my mom. :Growls: I don't know about that woman. I swear I'm the adult and she's the freaking kid! But I digress.

Warning: Though this is the edited version, sexual situations are still present so you might want to skip the very last part of this story if such things bother you. This is a cut off lemon or half lemon I guess you could say. For those looking for the complete lemon scene, head to my ff. net profile page. A link to my profile page on Media miner will be present for you to click on. For those who like edited things, pray continue to read and enjoy!

A/N: This symbol,xxxxx, denotes dream sequence.

Chapter 2- Awakenings

Lorodon walked with small, measured steps through the darkened woods, wincing with every move that he made. The nauseating pain of having his manhood smashed by the deity's knee had diminished enough for him to go out searching for his brother. But in the fifteen minutes he'd been up and moving, no sign of Moritai had been found. Growing impatient, the red skinned youkai started to hurry his steps along, a snarl escaping his twisted lips when a fresh stab of pain pierced the entirety of his groin. Coming to a stop, he leaned against the thick trunk of an imposing maple and cupped himself, cursing Botan as he waited for the throbbing to subside. _That bitch is going to regret this! _His pain began to slowly dull as he contemplated what he was going to do to Botan once she was back in his possession.

The demon smiled , his mind aflame with an image of the deity beneath him, aroused at the thought of her screaming as he violated her over and over againAnd then, when he was through using her body, he'd tear her apart. Slowly. Piece by piece. And to add insult to injury, he'd send the bloody parts to Kurama.

A evil chuckle emitted from his throat as he imagined the look of horror that would surely form on the kitsune's face upon seeing his woman's ruined body cut up into pieces. _Serves that human lover right for being too weak to protect his female. _Amused by this idea, Lorodon released himself and pushed off the trunk, walking slowly forward once again.

High above, within the protected branches of a nearby tree, Youko watched the youkai as he retreated deeper into the woods. It had been fairly easy to him down. The scents between the demon he killed and the new prey he was following were similar enough to identify them as siblings. This, coupled with the recognizable scent of Botan, pegged the red hued apparition walking away as the second perpetrator of the deity's assault.

The fox spirit's features darkened, rage filling him once again at the thought of such a filthy creature tainting something so pure and innocent as the ferry girl. A woman that was under Shuichi's protection. _And mine as well_.

Youko frowned, confused once again by the possessiveness now controlling his heart and mind. He was a thief by nature, obsessed with stealing priceless treasures and claiming them as his own. Is that what was happening to him now? Was this some kind of internal game he was waging against himself. True, the deity was like a priceless treasure, well worth the risk of claiming and protecting. But was she really his to worry about when it was his human half who knew her and loved her? _Yes_. He answered a few seconds later. Shuichi may have known her longer and loved her first, but it was Youko who was watching after her now. He would protect Botan with all that he was. No one would ever hurt her again. And those who had harmed her would be dealt with accordingly.

Starting with Lorodon.

The demon would be punished for his transgression, daring to touch the deity when no man, aside from Shuichi or perhaps even Youkoi, had the right to do so. The kitsune smiled evilly at the idea that formed inside his mind as he watched the doomed youkai disappear into the forest. _You hunted her like an animal. Now I will return the favor. _With that the fox spirit sprang quickly down the branches and onto the ground, continuing his stalking of the demon once more.

* * *

xxxxx

She was dreaming of him again.

Of the hidden emotion and strength beneath his placid emerald eyes. The warmth of his smile and the courage of his heart. The many battles he had fought in the tournament and won against all odds. There was so much to admire and yet so much more she had yet to learn. But despite this, she loved him with a passion that could not be tamed, even within the darkness of sleep.

"Kurama." Botan whispered as she snuggled deeper within the organic blanket wrapped around her. A smile formed upon her lips as the images in her dream shifted, becoming softer, more intimate. She saw him standing before her, his hands cupping her face, desire mixed with love reflected within his emerald pools as he slowly lowered his head. Botan held her breath, her heart beating soundly as she watched his lips come closer to hers. Oh how she had wanted this. How she wanted to give herself to him. The only man she had ever truly loved.

They got within a hare's breath of a lip lock when a pair of slender yet masculine hands suddenly wrapped around Kurama's neck, tugging him violently backward and into the darkness away from her.

"Kurama!" She cried, rushing into the darkness only to be thrown back by the sudden explosion that rocked the inky blackness. She landed upon the ground with a thud, wincing at the pain that flared along her back. But it was nothing compared to the pain of hearing the kitsune's cries as the explosions kept going off, lighting the blackness and exposing the form of the assailant who turned and walked towards her into the light.

His hair hung down in straight strips along the entirety of his back, tinted in a shade of black to match the clothing adorning his lanky frame. Cold amethyst eyes stared down at the deity, his lips hidden beneath a strange mask he wore over the lower half of his face.

Botan gasped in recognition, frightened beyond belief at the sight that met her gaze.

It was the demon, Karasu. A member of Toguro's team.

She had overheard the spectators of the tournament gleefully commenting on how sadistic and creepy the crow demon was. And how they looked forward to seeing Karasu take on Team Urameshi so he could blow them up just like he had done to previous opponents. But that was supposed to be in the ring. Not here. Not now.

As if sensing her fear, Karasu advanced slowly upon her, dragging the darkness along with him. "So Kurama chose you for his lover, did he? I must say you are indeed beautiful." He spoke with a husky whisper that matched the lustful gleam within his crazed purple orbs. "Pity I killed him so quickly. I would have liked him to see me destroy what was most precious to him."

Botan scooted away from the approaching man, fear welling in her chest as she realized what he wanted to do. She watched, frozen in terror as the crow demon reached out to touch her only to widen her eyes when Karasu's body suddenly split in half, the blood erupting in a gushing wave that splattered the ground before the startled deity's feet.

A look of complete shock registered on the dark haired demon's face as his torso slid off in one direction while his legs collapsed backwards. Blood gurgled out of Karasu's open mouth, his chest shaking as he quickly bled to death. "You .. You .." He stammered between failing breaths, his hate filled orbs twisting towards the one who had attacked him.

Botan followed his gaze, her breath catching in her throat at the sight that met her eyes.

There stood Kurama, his body a mess of missing tissue and blood, a rose whip grasped within his right hand as he stared hatefully down at the dying crow demon. "Stay .. away .. from her.. " He said between labored breaths.

Karasu's chest shuddered, his last breath escaping in a long hiss before his eyes closed and his body grew still.

Botan studied the crow demon briefly to make sure he was dead before looked away from the grotesque scene back towards Kurama who collapsed.

"Kurama!" She cried, rising to her feet. She ran straight towards him, ignoring the sticky mess of blood underneath her shoes as she fell to her knees and lifted the kitsune into her lap. "Kurama?" She whispered, fear in her voice when he didn't respond. "Kurama, please answer me." She reached up and brushed away the strands of red plastered against his face, frowning at how cold his skin felt. "Please answer me, Kurama. Please." She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes as she felt his spirit leave him. Botan cradled the fox spirit's head against her chest, her chin resting upon his fiery crown as she began to rock his prone form back and forth. "No. No .. "

xxxxx

"No!" Botan screamed, bolting upright, the organic blanket falling off her shoulders as she awoke. She clutched her forehead, rubbing her throbbing temples as she tried to calm herself. It was just a dream. Nothing more than a nightmare. But it felt so real. What was going on with her. Why did Karasu show up in her dream. Had her concern for Kurama's safety tomorrow spilled over into her dream state? The kitsune would have to face one of the Toguro team members. Karasu could very likely be that opponent. Botan paled at the thought. There was something strange about Karasu. Something very unhealthy and obsessive that the deity couldn't quite place her finger on. Not that she wanted to know. All she cared about right now was Kurama.

At the thought of the red head, Botan lowered her hand and rose to her feet, gasping in shock as she suddenly felt the cold air brushing against her exposed skin. She looked down, shock deepening not only at the fact she was half dressed but also by the dried blood smeared across her breast, shoulder and stomach.

Memory returned to her, her features tightening as she remembered what had happened. While searching for Kurama she had been attacked, blacking out after the demon Moritai had pierced her with his tongue. Reflexively, she reached up, probing the area she had been attacked, surprised when no pain met her fingers. The wound was gone. But how?

Her gaze traveled back down to the ground, eyes widening as she studied the meshed blanket of leaves near her feet. Gasping, she crouched down, dragging it towards her for a better view. Sure enough, they were leaves. Bound so tightly together, no air could get through. A tender smile lit up her face. There was only one man she knew who could manipulate plants with such skill. _Kurama. _She thought as she rose to her feet. He must have sensed her weakening ki and had come to her rescue, bringing her to the safety of .. She paused, studying her surroundings in confusion. Why was she under a tree? Why hadn't he taken her back to the hotel?

Dropping the blanket, she walked to the boughs sweeping the to the side blinking in surprise at the undulating wall of green that met her view. _A plant barrier? _She wondered. It was definitely Kurama's work. She reached out experimentally, attempting to push against the wall only to find it non responsive to her touch. She pushed harder, trying to see if it would budge only to be thrust back into the open space under the boughs_. So much for getting through that. _The deity thought with a sigh, eyeing the barrier for a few more seconds before turning and walking back into the darkened sanctity of the pine. She'd have to wait for Kurama to return.

A sudden chill caressed her exposed skin, reminding her that she was shirtless. Botan shivered, embracing herself as she tried to regain some warmth. Reality set in, causing the deity to blush a dark shade of red. In the process of healing her, Kurama would have had to remove her shirt. Which meant he had seen her in her bra. _Oh dear_. Other thoughts entertained her briefly, causing the deity's blush to deepen even further but she quickly pushed the impure images from her mind. _Naughty Botan! _She chided herself. _Mustn't think such things._ And yet she couldn't help it. Not when it came to Kurama. Still she very well couldn't greet his return half dressed.

Looking down, the deity's eyes shifted between the bloodied sweat shirt and the leaf blanket. Which one should she choose. The shirt would cover her well enough but it was stained with blood while the blanket though warm couldn't be worn back to the hotel. Botan bit her lip. Either one was a difficult choice. _But I must choose_. Deciding at last, she crouched down and grabbed the organic blanket, sweeping it around her shoulders before sitting down. Tucking her legs up, Botan tightened the organic material around her lithe frame while her eyes remained fixed on the barrier waiting for some sign of the kitsune's return. _I only hope he's all right, where ever he is._

* * *

Lorodon walked with an almost normal gait, the once constant and flaring pain within his groin had diminished to the point of non existence now that his healing ability was in effect. This did little to ease the rage still festering within the youkai's soul. He'd been searching for Moritai for a long time now, and still no sign of him or that wretched ferry girl. No sense of ki, no trail to follow, nothing that would lead him to his brother or the woman_. Dammit, Moritai! Where the hell are you!_

The scent of freshly spilled blood wafted under Lorodon's sensitive nostrils, a look of surprise lighting up his face when he recognized the scent as belonging to Moritai. Worried about what had become of his brother, the youkai began to run forward, led through the woods by his nose until at last he pushed through a thick row of brush and into an open field.

Using his heightened vision, Lorodon scanned the area slowly, eyes narrowing when no trace of his brother was in sight. The scent of blood had led him to this place, that meant Moritai had at the very least been injured severely. So where was he? He broke into a cautious run, senses on alert for any sign of an ambush as he moved through the tall grass. His eyes darted about, visually searching for Moritai only to suddenly have his legs swept out from under him when his feet hit something slippery.

He landed on his back, wincing at the pain that erupted upon impact. He rolled to the side, frowning at the moisture he felt penetrating through his clothing. He focused his gaze downward, shock filling him as his eyes confirmed what his nose was telling him. Blood. He was covered in blood.

"Shit!" Lorodon cried. Scrambling to his feet, the youkai peered about wildly, horrified at what he saw. There, below his feet, was a pool of blood that stretched out for several yards in a splatter pattern, staining the once green grass a horrid shade of brownish red. Bits of flesh hung from the grass surrounding the youkai, the red tint unmistakable as belonging to his brother. Fear took hold of his senses as he pondered who or what had torn Moritai apart. Whatever it was, it was big and vicious. And hungry.

A rustling sound met Lorodon's ears, causing the demon to jump reflexively. He whirled around, his eyes darting about in search of the maker of the noise. His pulse roared in his ears, the hair standing up on the back of his neck as he felt an unbearable weight press down upon him. Someone was watching him. Stalking him. Wanting to kill him. He could feel it. His throat went dry as an icy wave of terror filled him, panic flowing through his veins as he finally snapped. _I've got to get out of here now! _

Survival mode set in and the youkai took off, racing towards the supposed safety of the forest surrounding him. He continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him, far away from the scene of his brother's massacre. Sometime later, he came to a stop, leaning heavily against the trunk of a rather large maple. His breath came out in labored bursts, wincing at the burning sensation in his lungs and sides from the stress of running non stop. He tried to rest, his thoughts filled with what had happened out in the field. Moritai was dead, that was certain. Someone of immense power and cruelty had done the deed. The girl was no where to be found and the blood he smelled from her had been minimal compared to his brother. Which meant that whoever had attacked Moritai had taken the girl.

Lorodon's brow furrowed. There was another scent mingled with the other two. One that at first had been over powered by the stench of blood but was now coming back to him. The more he thought about it, the more familiar the scent became. Hadn't the woman had the same faint scent upon her clothing earlier? Which meant .. The youkai paled. _But it can't be him. It can't be! _

Snap.

The demon jumped, startled by the sudden noise within the quiet darkness that surrounded him. "Who's there!" He cried, a cold fist closing over his heart as another sound met his ears this time to his left. Lorodon jerked sideways, eyes searching frantically for the maker of noise. But nothing came into view. No sense of ki was detected. He couldn't even smell anything out of place.

The rustling of fabric was heard from somewhere above causing Lorodon to snap his head back. He studied the tree intently, his body trembling when the leaves began to shake on their own accord, as if to mock him for being afraid. He let out a strangled cry and pushed off the trunk, backing away in apprehension, too fixated on the tree to see a large, green vine creep slowly down behind him. The vine lashed out, wrapping tightly around the surprised demon's neck before yanking him violently off the ground.

Lorodon struggled to break free, choking sounds escaping past his lips as the vine cut off his air supply. He thrashed about, frantically clawing at the plant around his neck while his legs jerked spasmodically beneath him. Using all his energy, the youkai managed to tear through the organic noose around his neck. Freeing himself, Lorodon dropped like dead weight upon the ground, wincing in pain as his body slammed into the forest floor. He rose upon wobbly feet, gulping air in greedily as he fought to regain his breath.

The same rustling sound disrupted the night air, spooking Lorodon so badly he tore off, blindly crashing through the woods. The youkai continued to run, not daring to chance a glance behind him. He tripped, fell down and got back up, too panicked to realize he was going around in circles. His fear grew as the branches of trees came to life, snapping downward like whips, the air cracking from the force of the attack. Lorodon evaded as best he could but in vain. A branch struck his left side, sending him rocketing sideways into the trunk of a nearby tree. He gasped, his vision blurring from the impact. The youkai blinked, a scowl of pain taking hold of his features as he struggled to right himself.

Suddenly, a series of thorny vines wrapped around his body, holding him in place, preventing him from fleeing as he so desperately wanted to do. He tried to wiggle out of his prison but the vines only tightened, blood spurting out as the thorns pressed into his flesh. Lorodon clenched his eyes shut, snarling in agony as the thorns imbedded themselves, only to snap them open when a masculine voice spoke.

"How does it feel to be the one pursued, pathetic vermin?"

Lorodon stared in shock, thunderstruck at the sight before him.

There, slowly advancing upon him, appeared the form of a kitsune. One that Lorodon, unlike Moritai, recognized at once.

"Youko .. Kurama... "

The fox spirit stared at the demon coldly, a superior smile tugging at his lips as he nodded. "I see you've heard of me." He replied in dark amusement.

Lorodon frowned, confused at the situation. Having missed the semifinals, the demon had no idea that the fox spirit and the human called Shuichi were one and the same. "But.. How is that possible? You ..died sixteen years ago!"

"As you can see, I'm very much alive." Youko answered with a wave of his hand, his voice turning hard as he added, "But I'm afraid your time has run out."

Panicked, the survival imperative took hold of Lorodon. "Please .. show mercy!" He cried, eyes widening when Youko countered sharply,

"Like the mercy you showed the ferry girl when you attacked her and sent your brother to rape her?" The kitsune raised his hand and made a clenching motion, silently commanding the vines to tighten their hold. "Is that the kind of mercy you want?"

Lorodon clenched his eyes, screaming as the vines cut deeper into his flesh. "We .. We didn't know she was your woman." He answered in between sharp intakes of breath.

Youko leaned forward, his voice cold and deadly as he whispered. "I can smell when you are lying."

Lorodon gulped but continued with his false defense. "We would have left her alone . I swear .. AAHHH!"

Blood shot out in all directions as the vines ripped through his entire body, spraying all over the kitsune who made no move to escape the crimson bath. Body parts dropped to the pool of blood at the base of the tree, landing at odd angles and piles, causing the red fluid to splatter out onto the grass several yards beyond the tree trunk.

Youko turned and walked away, satisfied at the outcome of his little hunt. Botan's attackers were now dead, the threat to her was over. _Now to return to her side so I can explain what happened_. The kitsune stopped, crinkling his nose at the smell of blood that covered him. He looked down, frowning at his appearance_. I can't see her like this_. He wanted to talk to her, not frighten her to death. Twitching his ears, Youko sought out the sound of a stream or river, a smile lighting his features when he detected a bubbling sound not too far away. Without hesitation, the fox spirit tore off to clean up, hoping Botan would begrudge him the delay

* * *

_What is taking him so long? _

Botan paced back and forth, expectantly eyeing the drooping boughs surrounding her. She had sat still for as long as she could, waiting for Kurama to return so she could head back to the hotel. But in the time since she had been awake, the kitsune had remained missing. And that worried her. Overcome with anxiety, the deity had risen to her feet, pacing as a way to occupy her frustrated mind. But no peace came to her, nor any rest for the fear swelling within her heart.

The red haired spirit detective was alone, somewhere beyond the barrier that held her prisoner. Was he in some kind of trouble? Was that what was delaying his return? Or could it possibly be that he had taken it upon himself to find the two demons who had assaulted her and exact some sort of punishment?

Botan stopped her pacing briefly, seriously contemplating the last question that had run through her mind. _That must be it. _What other reason would he have to leave her protected like this rather than take her back to the hotel? The deity frowned. But if that was the case, shouldn't he have been back by now? She began to pace again, worry filling her entire being once more. _Kurama where are you?_

Youko stood outside the barrier he had created, his gaze tilted downward as he did a last minute inspection of his appearance. Though he still felt damp, the fast moving current of the river he had discovered had washed the blood completely from his clothing and body. Much to his satisfaction. Noticing his belt was a little to loose, Youko reached down and quickly tightened it. The fox spirit frowned at his actions, suddenly feeling very foolish. What did it matter how he looked? Botan would either accept him or not.

And yet he couldn't deny the nervousness he now felt. He scowled at this, irritated at the emotions he was feeling. Never before had one so great as him been nervous. Especially when meeting a female. So what was so different about this woman? Why should he care what she thought of him?

_Because I want to get to know her better_. He answered. And because Shuichi's heart seemed set on her. If Kurama were to ever form a serious relationship with the ferry girl, she had a right to know the truth of who he really was. She deserved no less. _And I will show her I'm not the monster the Makai legends proclaimed me to be. _Straightening his back, Youko lifted his right arm and made a slow swiping motion with his hand, silently commanding the barrier to part.

The living mass of plants obeyed his order, splitting into a wide opening to allow the kitsune entrance.

Drawing then exhaling a deep breath, Youko lowered his arm and walked slowly inside.

Botan stopped pacing, her senses detecting a strange yet familiar presence outside the barrier. _Kurama? _She wondered as she trained her eyes anxiously upon the boughs a short distance to her left. She frowned, trying to make sense of what she was feeling. The kitsune's ki was different somehow, stronger and more youkai in nature than it usually was. The deity shook her head, clearing her mind of the questions lingering within. It didn't matter what she was sensing. _He's here now. That's all I care about_.

She watched the boughs part and walked forward, a smile of greeting upon her lips as she began to speak, "Kurama I'm so glad to see .." She froze, her voice trailing off when her shocked gaze fell upon the form of Youko.

Sensing her trepidation and surprise, the kitsune held still, his posture and tone non- threatening as he spoke. "It is all right, Botan. I mean you no harm."

The deity's eyes widened in recognition. She knew that voice, deep though it may be. "Kurama?" Botan whispered as she crept cautiously towards him.

"More or less." The kitsune replied gamely, his golden orbs twinkling with mild amusement at the look of confusion upon the ferry girl's face. "Though I'm usually referred to as Youko."

"Youko?" Botan repeated the name, sounding it out as she came to a stop before him. The name had jotted something in her memory. During her first job as Yusuke's assistant, the detective had mentioned that name. That Kurama had confessed to him about once being a fox demon named Youko who escaped into the human world when his physical body died. Was that was who before her now? Was this Kurama's demon form? _Yes_. She answered herself. Not only did she believe the story now, the ki she sensed from him was still the kitsune's, just more powerful than before.

The fear left her then, replaced by a overwhelming sense of joy. Forgetting herself, Botan closed the distance between them and reached out, wrapping her arms around the fox spirit's waist. The blanket around her shoulders dropped to the ground, forgotten as the deity held him close. "It is you, Kurama! I'm so glad you're all right! I was so worried about you!"

Youko stared down at the woman holding him in surprise. _She was worried about me? _He thought, a strange feeling of elation coming over him. Did she really care that much for him? Or was it Shuichi she was referring too. He frowned, consumed by a sudden sense of doubt. Of course it would be the red head human she was talking about. Not Youko. And yet she had come to him anyway, undeterred by the fact he was in his Youkai form. He was confused by this and by her actions.

Never before had anyone hugged him with such unconditional love and concern. He was unsure what to do, how to react. He couldn't yell at her or push her away. Nor did he want to. The sudden warmth of her body against his was a welcome change from the wet clothing that still clung to him. He could feel her supple form pressed against him, stirring a feeling of desire which he was finding harder to suppress. Despite his better judgement, Youko wrapped his arms around Botan's back and held her close.

Botan gasped at the feel of the kitsune's arms around her, his bare skin touching hers, awakening her to the fact she had dropped the blanket. "Oh .."

Realizing he had his arms around her, Youko let go, almost as surprised as the deity. Had he done something wrong? Was his hold too tight? Concern shifted to amusement when he realized the reason for Botan's gasp.

_So she's self conscious of her body is she? _He thought with a smirk as he watched her crouch down and quickly swipe up the blanket then wrap it around her once more. _I'll have to cure her of that. _

"I'm sorry, Kurama I .." Botan started then stopped, her voice trailing off. The joy of his return had overpowered her visual senses. But now that he was with her and safe, she found herself drawn in by his appearance. Her gaze traveled slowly upwards, a sense of awe as she studied him closely. He was taller than his human form, the muscles larger, more defined. Fascination filled her when her eyes reached his face. He was breathtaking to look at, his chiseled features, golden eyes and long silvery hair causing her heart to skip a beat. And his ears! They were adorable! She fought the urge to reach out and touch them, unsure how he would react to her attention.

Youko noticed the way in which she was studying him and smirked. "Like what you see, Botan?" He whispered.

Botan blushed, embarrassed at being caught staring so blatantly at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she lowered her eyes. "It's just that you're quite beautiful in this form."

Youko quirked an eyebrow. He had been called many things throughout his lifetime as a thief. Beautiful wasn't one of them. "I'm so glad you approve." He replied dryly, surprised at how comfortable he felt around her.

Botan smiled at the light tone in his voice, her gaze returning to his. Curiosity took hold of her mind as she asked, "So how did you ..uh ..get like this?"

_I should have known she would ask that_. Youko quipped mentally, taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "Shuichi took a fruit of the past lives potion in an effort to transform into his demon form." He explained, pausing for effect. "As you can see it worked."

"Was it painful?" She asked. "Turning into a demon?"

Youko cocked his head. "I suppose it was for Shuichi." He answered.

"You mean there are two of you inside Kurama?" She asked in shock.

"More like two personalities with different physical manifestations." Youko countered. "I'm just the one in control at the moment."

Botan was troubled. Though she liked Kurama's new and quite frankly, amazing form, she was worried about him. The fruit of the past lives was something that grew exclusively in Reikai. The side effects were said to sometimes be permanent and detrimental to the user's mental state. Therefore they had been labeled a forbidden fruit. Not to be used under penalty of imprisonment. So what had made Kurama desperate enough to risk using it?

As if reading her thoughts, Youko said, "Shuichi drank the potion because he will need my strength if he ever hopes to defeat Karasu tomorrow."

The deity paled at the mention of the crow demon. "Karasu?" She whispered, suddenly feeling very sick to her stomach.

Youko frowned. Sensing her fear and revulsion, he asked, "What's wrong? Did he bother you in some way?"

Botan flinched, startled by the anger she could hear laced within his words. She looked up into his eyes surprised to find a look of genuine concern glowing within his golden orbs. Did he really care that much for her? Had his humanity tamed his youkai nature or had Youko become attached to her in some way? Did he like her? Despite the trepidation brewing within her, she couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to Youko just as much as she was to Shuichi. _Oh dear_. She thought with a blush_. I'm turning into a simpering school girl with a crush. _"No." She replied with a whisper as she lowered her head and turned away from him. "It's just a strange dream I had, nothing more."

_A dream? _Youko wondered as he watched her turn around, troubled by her sudden silence. _Or a nightmare? _It bothered him greatly to think that Karasu had somehow gotten to the ferry girl. _It's not enough that the bastard has designs on Shuichi, now he may just have his eye set on Botan as well._

Youko clenched his fists, allowing a rare wave of anger to course through him as he imagined what the crow demon would do to the deity if he managed to get to her. _I swear if he so much as looks at her the wrong way, I'll tear him from limb to limb, tournament rules or no. _"You don't have to fear him." He whispered, drawing the deity's attention back to him.

"What do you mean?" Botan replied in an equal whisper as she turned to face the kitsune.

"You don't have to fear him." Youko repeated, making a step towards her. "Karasu won't live long enough to do anything to you, I promise."

The deity blushed at both the promise and the concern she could hear within his voice. "You'd protect me from him?" She asked, frowning at the realization she had spoken her thoughts aloud. "Why?"

Youko cocked his head, as if contemplating the reasons why. "Because Shuichi cares deeply for you." He answered. "As do I." He added, his voice failing him as he realized what he had just said. _Dammit! _He snarled, angry at himself for admitting feelings he wasn't sure Botan shared. There was something about the woman in front of him that made Youko want to scoop her into his arms and hold onto her forever. Was he bewitched? Or was her beauty and innocence simply too alluring for someone like him, a thief, to ignore? He frowned, bothered once again by the strange emotions he was feeling. Lust coupled with love.

_Love._ Youko thought with a frown. Was that what he was feeling? Did he truly love Botan as Shuichi did? Or was his human side to blame for bringing to life emotions the kitsune had long since buried in order to survive. _No_. He answered. It wasn't Shuichi influencing him. It was his youkai heart that had been ensnared by the beautiful creature standing before him. He did care for her. And just as he had reasoned during the stalking of Lorodon, it was his job to keep her safe.

Botan studied Youko with softened eyes, surprised yet delighted by his vow of protection. _He really does care for me. _

Youko caught her staring at him and returned the stare.

Gold met Amethyst and held.

A sudden silence lingered between them, the air growing heavy as they gazed upon each other.

Botan blushed a deep shade of red, flattered yet self conscious of the unabashed way Youko was looking at her.

The kitsune's lips tugged into a small smile, watching her reaction to his gaze with mild amusement.

Feeling the need to break the silence, Botan spoke. "I wanted to thank you." She began, hoping a change of subject would calm the butterfly's flittering around in her stomach.

Youko gave an inward sigh of disappointment at her change of mood but kept it to himself. "For what?"

"For saving me from those demons." She answered. "And for healing me as well."

The kitsune gave her a nod, his eyes following her movement as she began to walk away from him.

The deity cast an idle glance around the open space at the base of the pine. "Will we be heading back to the hotel soon?" She asked, her gaze drifting over to Youko who answered softly,

"Once Shuichi is in control again, he'll escort you back."

"Why not now?"

Youko studied her with a seriousness that belied the teasing tone of his voice. "Are you that eager to return?"

Botan smiled shyly. "Not really." She admitted in a whisper. "But if I don't return soon, Koenma will send out a search party. You know how he gets when I'm not there at his beck and call." She added with a giggle only to flash him an apologetic look when she remembered who she was talking too. "I mean .. Not that you personally know that but .."

Youko said nothing, allowing her to ramble off an apology. He knew exactly who Koenma was and how he acted whenever he the deity or anyone he wanted to talk to, wasn't around. After all, Shuichi's memories were his own. Just as Youko's memories were the human's. Though his ningen side held the spirit lord in high esteem, his youkai self found the godling barely tolerable and certainly not worth squandering what little time he had left to talk with the ferry girl. "It's okay, Botan. I understand what you meant." He replied once the deity had finished her speech. "And as I said before, Shuichi will escort you back the moment he takes over. Until then, why don't we get you cleaned up." He added, the disappointment he felt at the eventual return to his weaker human form hidden from his voice as he waited for the deity to reply.

Botan nodded, remembering the blood still covering her. "I suppose I could do with a bath." She said, tossing a glance down at her concealed form.

"There's a river nearby." Youko said, his voice turning business like as he turned away from her and walked towards the boughs. "I'll take you there after you get dressed."

Botan watched him go before lowering the blanket to the ground. Bending over, she swept the bloodied shirt into her hands and quickly stuffed it over her head before following him outside.

Youko stood waiting for her, no emotion reflected upon his handsome countenance as he watched the deity approach. "Are you ready?"

Botan nodded, noting with some disappointment how calm and detached he now seemed. _Why is he like this now? _She wondered. When a few minutes ago he seemed concerned and even playful with her?

The fox spirit walked towards her, ending the deity's internal speculation as he reached out and swept her off her feet. "Hold on tight." He whispered then shot off, heading towards the river, unaware of the pair of angered purple orbs that watched him go.

* * *

Kurama raced through the forest, his movements graceful and precise as he wove in and out of the path of trees that surrounded him. Botan lay cradled against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her face nuzzled against his shoulder. He had noticed the confusion upon Botan's face the second she exited from underneath the pine and out into the open. He could hardly fault her for feeling hurt by his sudden change of attitude. But time was pressing. _And I don't know if Botan will remain safe once I'm gone. _Though Shuichi was powerful in his own right, Youko wasn't sure the red haired human could handle the number of demons he could sense within the woods. And he didn't want anything to happen to Botan. Especially now that he had claimed her as his to protect.

_Mine to protect_. Youko repeated, his golden orbs softening slightly as he threw a glance down towards the woman in his arms._ Mine to love_. He added, a tender smile upon his lips even as he returned his eyes back in front of him when his ears picked up the sounds of rushing water.

Botan did not see Kurama study her. Eyes closed, she remained nestled against the kitsune's chest. The deity had been surprised when Youko had swept her off the feet, the action counter to the rather detached way he had been acting when she met him outside the barrier. _Not that I don't mind being in his arms_. She quipped inwardly. True, she wasn't as familiar with Kurama's demon form as his human one but that didn't mean she didn't like him any less. If anything, his dual nature only added to his attractiveness. Botan blushed at her thoughts, burrowing her face deeper into the kitsune's shoulder. _I really shouldn't be thinking such things. _She chided herself But it was hard. So very hard. Especially when she was in love with the man holding her. But would he love her back? Should she tell Kurama how she felt when he was Youko or wait until Shuichi returned? Her thoughts were interrupted when Youko slowed to a stop.

Curious, Botan opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side, the sound of rushing water confirming what she now saw. There, no more than a few feet away, lay a massive flowing river. Rocks made up it's banks while a thick line of trees stood guard just beyond, blocking the view of the ocean that was nearby. "Looks like we're here." She murmured, sighing softly as Youko relaxed his hold, allowing her to stand on her feet again.

"Yes." Youko answered, his voice distant. His swept his gaze slowly in front of him, looking for any sign of trouble or danger. Neither were present in his view. Nor did his senses pick up anything threatening. Satisfied, the kitsune backed a few feet away from Botan and walked over to a tree. Leaning on his left shoulder, Youko crossed his arms and turned his attention over to the deity. "Are you ready?"

Botan studied the river for a few seconds before turning to face him. "Can you turn around please?"

Youko arched his eyebrows. "Why? Are you planning on going out into the water au naturel?"

Botan's gaped at him, the hope in his voice unmistakable, causing her to turn a bright shade of red. "No .." She replied with a choking sound. "Just my shirt. But still ... "

The kitsune shook his head. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Botan. Your body is perfect." He replied, giving her a long, appraising look before turning around and complying with her request.

Botan studied him in shock. _Did I just see what I think I did? _She hesitated, unsure whether he was really going to stay turned around. When he kept his back turned, the deity crouched down and quickly untied her shoes and removed them followed by her socks. Standing up, she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her bloodied sweatshirt, pulling it up and over her head. Brushing the strands of hair away from her face, the deity kept hold of her shirt and gingerly stepped forward, wincing at the cold feel of the rocks beneath her feet. Stopping on the edge of the bank, she lifted her right foot and gave the dark water an experimental dip.

The water was cool but tolerable. Tossing one last glance over to Kurama, the deity entered the water, walking slowly forward until she was waist deep and began to clean off the blood on her skin.

Splashing sounds met Youko's ears, alerting him to the fact that Botan was now in the water. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the images of water trickling down the deity's exposed skin that flared to life within his mind. It was pure torture to be denied a glimpse of such beauty. And the impulse to not look was becoming harder and harder to control. _Perhaps a little peek won't hurt. _He convinced himself. Giving in to his desire to see the deity, Youko tilted his head to the side, tossing a sneaky glance over his shoulder, his eyes widening in appreciation of what he saw.

The water was indeed trickling down the deity's body, hugging her every curve, nestling within the fabric of her bra causing her nipples to become erect from the exposure to the elements. Youko's hands flexed at the sight, his fingers inching to touch, his lips eager to taste. He felt his groin twitch, alerting him to his arousal. Realizing he was being less than gentlemanly, Youko turned away and calmed himself. It wouldn't do to be caught staring. But he couldn't deny he wanted her. Or that he loved her. But what could he do? How should he act? _And would Botan even welcome my advances? _

As much as he wanted her in that moment, he didn't want to force her into anything. So he stood still and relaxed, his lustful emotions subsiding to the point of control once more.

Unaware Youko had seen her in the water, Botan finished rinsing off her body. She took the sweatshirt in her hand and began to dunk it into the water, bringing it up and twisting and ringing the material out before dipping it back in again, repeating the process until she was certain it was clean. She started back towards the shore only to jump and scream when something brushed up against her legs.

At the sound of her scream, Youko whirled around. He took an offensive stance, ready to tear into whatever was threatening the ferry girl only to widen his eyes as Botan came rocketing towards him, a frightened look upon her face. Before he knew what was happening, the female spirit guide latched onto him, her grip surprising strong around his waist. He reacted instinctively, wrapping his arms around her back. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in concern, pulling her closer to him.

"Something brushed up against me in the water!" Botan cried, her words coming out in quick succession as she buried her face into the kitsune's torso.

Youko frowned. Concentrating his senses, the fox spirit's ears began to twitch as he homed in on what was happening beneath the surface. An answer came to him a few seconds later. "It's alright, Botan. It was just a fish." He replied, his golden orbs returning back to the deity who lifted her head to look up at him.

"Really?" She whispered, her features twisting into a look of embarrassment when she remembered she didn't have her shirt on. Quickly letting go, Botan backed away and turned around, covering herself in the process. A frustrated groan escaped her lips, drawing Youko to ask,

"What's wrong?"

"Stupid me lost my damn shirt when I ran out of the river!"

Youko smirked. "And this is a bad thing?"

"Kurama!" Botan cried in irritation, surprised at witnessing this side of him. Then again this was Youko, not Shuichi. _It seems you're much more teasing in this form, aren't you, Kurama?_

Youko chuckled, amused at her reaction to his statement. It was true he lived to tease. And teasing someone he liked was quite fun to do. "Relax. I have your shirt right here." He replied. Walking forward, the kitsune rested it upon the deity's shoulder and backed away. "You dropped it when you hugged me."

Botan twisted her gaze to the right, her eyes falling upon the sweatshirt now draped upon her shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered, reaching over to pull it off before sliding it on. Though wet, it was nevertheless clean. Satisfied she was covered, the ferry girl turned around to face Youko who stood waiting for her. "So," She began, trying to lighten the sudden heaviness that seemed to press down upon them. "What do we do now?"

_I can think of a few things we could do to pass the time. _He thought naughtily but kept it to himself. "Now we wait."

Botan frowned. "Wait for what?"

Youko looked away from her into the distance to his right. "For Shuichi to take control."

Botan regarded him skeptically. "I think you just like being around me." She said in a teasing voice.

The kitsune brought his gaze back upon her, a seductive smile forming on his lips as he studied her intently. "And if I do?"

The deity held his gaze, shocked at the way he was looking at her. "Kurama .. " She whispered, the tone a mixture of surprise and desire as she continued to stare at him.

Now that he had her full attention, there was something Youko needed to discuss with her. Something that had been troubling the youkai ever since he had first sensed the deity's ki. "Tell me, Botan," He began, "Whatever possessed you to come into this forest alone and unprotected?"

Botan flinched, startled by his question. "What do you mean?"

"I know you were searching for Shuichi," He continued, undeterred by the confusion evident in the ferry girl's voice and body language as he slowly walked towards her. "The demons I killed told me as much. What I want to know is why you were looking for him."

"I .." Botan started then stopped. She frowned, puzzled at why she was unable to answer him. After all, this was Kurama she was talking too, right? He'd understand. Even if he was in his demon form, the kitsune would still listen to her. Wouldn't he? Despite the doubt creeping into her heart, she said, "I wanted to see him."

"Why?" Youko asked in a gentle tone as he approached, his curiosity drawing him ever closer to her. "Why did you want to see him?"

Botan's heart fluttered at the tone in his voice, the gentleness disarming her defenses as she watch him come to a stop in front of her. Still, she wasn't sure she could talk to him without sounding foolish to his more reserved nature. She bit her lip, lowering her head in an attempt to hide the pain that certainly was upon her features.

The fox spirit stood still and waited. Sensing her hesitation and her sadness, Youko reached out and crooked his right index finger under the deity's chin. With gentle force, the kitsune lifted Botan's face upward until their eyes met and held. In his life as a thief, Youko had never encountered any woman who could hold his attention for longer than a handful of time. Nor one who made his heart break like a tender reed with a mere look. And that was what Botan was doing to him now. The pain he saw reflected within her amethyst pools destroyed the last remaining barrier between his emotion and the outside world. And awakened within him a need. A need to comfort and heal. He wanted to help her. To make whatever was hurting her go away.

"What happened, Botan?" He whispered, his features softened and his motions tender as he withdrew his finger from under the deity's chin. And to the surprise of both, reached up and caressed the left side of her face. "Tell me."

Botan's stared at him in shock, a shiver of delight racing throughout her body at his touch and his words. Her eyelids fell closed, her heart pounding against her breast as she became lost to his simple yet delightful attention.

Seeing the effect he had on her made Youko smile. Truth be told, he was enjoying it as much as she was. And if time weren't so pressing, he'd show her just how much she was affecting him. _But I don't know how much longer I'll stay like this_. With great reluctance, he withdrew his hand but kept little space between them as he repeated his question. "Tell me what happened Botan."

The deity's eyelids fluttered open, the disappointment at the loss of contact evident in the slight pouty look she threw his way.

Youko stifled a laugh, finding her expression surprisingly endearing. Especially since she wasn't aware of what she was doing. "What happened?"

Botan drew in a breath and let it out slowly, her features becoming pained as she relived the memory. "I had to escort Genkai to spirit world today." She answered, her voice a mere whisper above the wind that suddenly swirled around them.

_Of course_. Youko thought. The old human psychic. The kitsune knew of her. Both before and after his supposed death. Shuichi held the woman in high esteem. So did Youko. Any person who could take out as many demons as she did throughout her life deserved respect. His human self had sensed the life force fade from Genkai, his mind comprehending that she was indeed gone. Killed at the hands of Toguro. It saddened him. And this sadness had carried over to Youko who studied the deity in open sympathy, surprised that Botan had delivered Genkai's spirit to Reikai. "Did Koenma order you to take her?"

Botan shook her head. "I wanted to be the one to do it." She answered, the strain in her voice not lost on Youko who asked,

"Why?"

The deity fidgeted, trying to quell the rising sob that was sure to escape if she kept talking to him. But she had to let go. Had to talk to someone. And Kurama was a good listener. In either form. "I was her friend. I didn't want a stranger taking her to Reikai."

Youko nodded, understanding her reasoning. "But it hurt you. Is that correct?"

Botan nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she spoke in a cracked voice. "She didn't have .. to .. die .. Why? .. Why did ..she ..." Her words trailed off, a sob escaping from her lips as she broke down.

"Botan?" Youko murmured, concern filling him as the deity collapsed onto her knees. Without thought, Kurama crouched down and pulled her to him. Lowering himself to a sitting position, he sat the ferry girl into his lap and held her.

The ferry girl clung to him, her face buried in his chest, muffling the sobs that freely left her lips.

He continued to hold her, giving her reassuring strokes along her back, letting her know by touch that everything was all right. That he was there for her.

Eventually the sobs died out, replaced by sniffling sounds that Youko took as a sign she was finished crying. He felt her shift in his arms and he loosened his hold, looking down to find Botan staring up at him. Flashing her a smile, he reached up and wiped away the remaining tears that soaked her pretty face.

Botan stared up at the kitsune, the pain fading from her heart with each touch he made upon her face. This man, the great thief of Makai, rumored to be merciless and cruel, was actually showing concern for her. Just like Kurama would. Botan's brow furrowed. She'd been with him all along but up until now she had kept a sort of distance between them. Unsure how to react around the youkai side of his nature. But the way he had treated her just now, put an end to her doubt_. Kurama does care about me. _She thought with a smile. _Just like I care about him_.

Youko lowered his hands away from the deity's face, studying he with softened eyes. "All better?"

Botan nodded, her gaze candid as she continued to stare into the eyes of the man she was in love with. A new impulse took control. Without thought, she rose up and gently pressed her lips upon Youko's.

The kitsune's eyes widened in surprise at her action. The kiss was brief, the deity breaking it off almost as soon as she had started, and the message behind it was confusing to him. Was this merely a kiss of thanks or something more?

The deity settled back down into his lap, her look of surprise nearly equal to the fox spirit who stared at her in askance. She lowered her face, hoping to hide the blush that was certainly upon her face. "Sorry," She began. "I don't know what came over me. I .." She started then stopped, her voice trailing off when she felt Youko's finger under her chin.

The youkai tilted her face upward until their gazes met and held. He searched her features, a roguish smile tugging at his lips when he saw the look of desire reflected in the deity's eyes. Leaning down, Youko tilted his head slightly to the side and pressed his lips against hers.

A bolt of electricity ripped along the entirety of the deity's spine as the kitsune began to kiss her, slowly and gently, like she were a fragile child. She closed her eyes, a moan of pleasure escaping her throat as she surrendered to the feelings the kiss was creating within her.

Youko smirked inwardly at the sounds she was making, lust igniting within his body when she wrapped her arms around him and pressed closer. But before they went any further he needed to know if she really wanted him as badly as he wanted her. "Botan?" He whispered upon pulling away from her lips.

The deity's eyelids fluttered open, frustration evident upon her features. _Why did he stop? _"Kurama. What's wrong?"

He looked down at her. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, his features growing troubled as he studied her.

Botan shook her head and reached up to cup his face. "You would never hurt me, Kurama." She replied as she began to caress the sides of his face.

Youko's eye grew half closed, her innocent touches prompting him to respond in kind. "How .. Can you be so sure of that?"

Botan smiled tenderly, her gaze focused intently upon his face. "Because I love you."

The fox spirit looked at her in surprise then his eyes narrowed. "You mean Shuichi don't you."

The deity shook her head. "Not just him. I love you, too." She paused, her right hand dropping to caress the side of Youko's neck. "Both of you." She added in a husky whisper that sent a wave of heat sweeping into the kitsune's belly.

Youko needed no further answer. Shifting Botan so that she straddled his hips, he leaned forward and captured her lips into another kiss.

Botan's breath caught in her throat at the intensity of the lip lock, the attention nearly bruising as he crushed her against him.

The kitsune broke off the kiss, smirking at the mewling sound of disappointment that escaped the deity's throat. Thinking quickly, he reached into the back of his hair and withdrew a few seeds. He threw them around in a wide circle then fed them his power, a thick crop of plants surrounding their forms, protecting them from any prying eyes that might be around. Without a word, he shifted his attention back on her neck, his hands working their way down to the bottom of her top. Leaning back slightly, he clasped the fabric and pulled it slowly up then over her head. Tossing the shirt to the side, he studied Botan's exposed skin, a predatory growl of desire escaping his lips as he took in her nubile body. "Beautiful." He whispered before leaning forward and nuzzling the side of the ferry girl's neck.

Botan bit her lip, gasping when she felt Youko's lips then his tongue slide down her neck and across her clavicle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as he nipped the tender flesh of her shoulder with his fangs then nursed the wound with his tongue. "Kurama..." She groaned, pleasure pulsating through her with each touch he made.

Youko growled softly in response, his own blood boiling with desire as he continued to explore her body. With his right hand he reached up, cupping her covered left breast and gently caressed the nipple with his thumb.

The response was immediate.

Botan arched into his touch, her gasp making the kitsune smirk in satisfaction. Wanting to see and touch more of her, he took his free hand and reached up to unclasp the bra.

"Wait." Botan whispered breathlessly , dropping her right hand to grab his arm.

Youko stared at her in askance but complied, releasing his hold of her breast then lowered his hands to the side.

The deity smiled shyly as she pushed the straps off her shoulder on at a time, the motion taunting the youkai's rapidly fading self control. He licked his lips in anticipation, a sigh of appreciation escaping from his throat when Botan finally freed herself from the bra's constraints, laying it on the ground beside her.

He stared hungrily at her breasts, a rush of liquid fire filling his groin at the sight of them. "Perfect." He growled in appreciation, cupping her butt to pull her closer to him. Leaning down he began where he left off, trailing a series of kisses slowly down to the right breast while his right hand began to massage the deity's left breast, his thumb teasing the nipple into a hardened peak.

Botan gasped at the feel of his breath against her right nipple, a peak forming from the contact of his lips and tongue while his hand continued to please her left one. She felt something hard pressing into the apex of her thighs and wiggled then pressed experimentally against it, clutching his shoulders and moaning when a delicious and intense wave shot up her body from the contact.

Now it was Youko's turn to gasp. "Botan." He groaned lustfully, his swelling manhood beginning to throb in response to her attention. Breaking away from her breasts, the youkai lifted his head and roughly pressed his lips against the ferry girl's while his hands returned to her backside to crush her tightly against him.

Botan's eyes widened at this, her lips parting, her words muffled by Youko who took advantage of her surprise, his tongue darting past his lips and then hers as he claimed her mouth.

The deity gasped and shivered, moaning into the youkai's mouth at this new and intense kiss.

The kitsune kissed her with surprising slowness, his tongue traveling teasingly across the roof of the deity's mouth before dropping to trace the center of her tongue.

Botan began to respond, her tongue pressing gently against his, her motions more subdued and shy, slowly building to the point she began to kiss him back.

They each fought for control, neither able to win.

The deity's body began to take on a mind of it's own as she ground herself against him, stoking the fire that was already burning below. She needed .. Something. Something only Kurama could give her.

Youko moaned at her movements, his groin nearly exploding when she rocked against him. God how he wanted her! But she wasn't ready. Not yet anyway. Pulling apart, he greedily took in air, resting his forehead against Botan who tried to reestablish contact with his lips. "Impatient are we, love?" He whispered in a husky chuckle.

"It's not fair." She whispered back, nuzzling against his neck as he held her close.

"What's not fair?" He asked, groaning when the deity's hands fell from his shoulders to caress his chest then his arms.

"I want to touch you, too." She replied, her hand traveling slowly down to his abdomen, resting on his belt for emphasis.

The kitsune swallowed the lump in his throat, shivering slightly at how dangerously close her hand was to his suffering arousal. "As you wish." He whispered, reaching down to untie the fabric belt around his waist.

Botan watched, her breath catching in her throat as Youko leaned back and undid the belt holding his sleeveless tunic. He pulled the frustrating fabric quickly off and to the side revealing a toned and muscled chest and abdomen. The deity studied his form in open admiration. Eager to touch him, she reached out, her fingertips brushing against his skin, tracing the contours of his pectoral muscles then skipping across his nipples, surprise and delight filling her when he moaned at her attention. She stopped above his heart. Feeling the way it pounded underneath her fingers caused a feminine smile to light up her face. Her fingers descended lower, tracing down the center of his hairless and smooth torso, lightly brushing along each side of his abdomen then back up again to his chest.

Youko closed his eyes briefly, relishing the teasing feel of her fingers on his flesh, each caress driving him dangerously close to the edge. If she kept it up, he wouldn't last long enough to take her. Needing to reestablish control, Youko gently grabbed the deity's wrists.

"Kurama?" Botan pouted, irritated at his action.

The kitsune smiled but said nothing. Releasing his hold, he took his left arm and wrapped it around the base of her back while his right hand took hold of her left thigh. He leaned forward, slowly and gently forcing Botan to lay on the ground.

Botan looked up at him, a mixture of frustration and longing upon her face as she waited for his next move.

Youko smiled down at her as he slowly, and with great care, rested his body on top of hers.

The deity gasped at the feel of his bare chest brushing against her breasts, the contact sending a pulsating wave through her, concentrating and swelling between her legs.

The fox spirit groaned, his excitement doubling at the contact of his bare flesh against Botan's. He wanted her badly but he held back, needing to make sure she was completely ready for him. Leaning down he kissed her, stoking the fire that was building between them as he slowly departed from her lips. He kissed the center of her neck then continued downward, showering attention to each breast.

Botan arched up, her breath growing ragged, her body shivering as he kissed and teased her swollen breasts. She was getting close to something. She could feel it building but what exactly it was she couldn't say. "Ku ..rama .. Please .. I need ..."

"Shhh .." Youko whispered as he continued his path downward. "I know." He added reassuringly. "I know."

The deity felt his breath around her navel and she stiffened. _What was he _..

Youko felt her tense and he stopped. He tilted his head up, his lust filled eyes meeting her equally lustful but confused ones. "It's okay, Botan. Trust me." He whispered, kissing her exposed skin tenderly. "Trust me."

Botan bit her lip, eyes closing in pleasure from the touch of his lips upon her flesh.

Youko took that as his sign to continue. He rose up, his hand tracing the inside hem of Botan's jeans, his fingertips brushing up against the warm skin underneath. He stopped at the front of her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them before slowly pulling them down and off, revealing a set of black silk panties to match the bra she wore earlier. A smirk of masculine satisfaction teased the corners of his lips as a familiar husky smell invaded his olfactory nerves. Crooking his right index finger, Youko traced a line down the center of the deity's sex, surprised at how responsive she was. _Perhaps she's closer than I thought. _He caressed her again, his member twitching as the deity moaned and pushed up against his hand. Youko looked up, his hungry eyes meeting the equally starved ones of Botan. Smiling lovingly, the kitsune gently removed her panties, tossing them to the side before leaning down to continue where he left off.

* * *

Youko rolled over onto his side, cradling Botan close to him as he fought to calm his pounding heart.

Botan leaned into him, a shy smile upon her lips when her eyes met his.

Reaching out with his free hand, the kitsune brushed a few stray hairs clinging to her face before caressing her jaw with his thumb.

The deity snuggled against him, resting her head against her shoulder, sighing in contentment.

Youko held her close as he moved his hand away from the deity's face and stretched out, his fingers clasping the tunic he had thrown to the side earlier. Pulling it towards him, he opened it, laying it across their bodies in a small gesture of modesty.

And so they remained snuggling against each other, sleep claiming their minds, allowing for a chance at undisturbed rest within the confines of the plant barrier that surrounded them.

:Sigh: Okay. So this is the edited version. I cut it off before I got too naughty. Bear in mind I've never written stuff like this before and I'm not entirely comfortable with this but I did promise. So here it is. For those of you who enjoy love scenes (you know who you are) go to my profile page on ff. net and you'll find a link to my media miner account. The unedited version of this is posted there.

Next time be on the look out for Shuichi's reaction to all this and just exactly who was spying on them in the woods will be revealed. Along with the first finals match between Karasu and Kurama. Hmm .. I wonder what those two have to discuss in the ring. Something to do with Botan you can be sure.

For those curious about "After the Fall," don't fear. I've begun work on that now. Even if it takes me forever to update it, I'm working on it so no worries okay!

**Onto the reviewers section!**

**Steph-chan**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes. JD is a sick boy. Very sick. I've got a recurring case of bronchitis that's killing me. And why should you be the one to get sick? Sessha doesn't like it when you don't feel good either! That he doesn't! But yes, I did write something naughty and I don't know if it's any good or not. This is the edited stuff, the whole lemon scene is over at media miner. We'll see how people take that one. Could be good or bad. Don't know. And my Christmas sucked but that's another story for another time. Hope this finds you well and thanks for reviewing!

**Lilmatchgirl007**: Thanks! And yes, naughty stuff. I hope you liked! Sessha is happy you stopped by to review!

**Madam Spooky**: You really think I described Kurama's viewpoint on Karasu well? Thanks, missy! I do try! And I hope you liked this chapter too as well as After the Fall.

And it's okay. I don't mind you leaving a review in your native tongue. I think it's pretty cool myself! Thanks for leaving me a few words! I appreciate it!

**Jadzia 31**:Beams at praise: You like it! Cool! Yeah, that was a sad episode. And I'm glad you found my portrayal of Kurama's reaction to Karasu dead on. It's how I'd react, if it was me. And since I get compared with the kitsune often, I had no problem standing in his shoes and imagining how he felt.

You think I'm an awesome writer? Oro? Thanks! Sessha is flattered you think so. Hope this finds you well and thanks for reviewing!

**Crescentmoon-cat**: Thanks!

**Animefreak03**: I'm glad you liked the beginning. I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction as well. And I'll try not to stress too much. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shizu Kuwabara**: Hey there, musume:Smiles: well I try to be as in depth emotionally as I can be. Really? You're inspired by my work:Blushes: Aw, man. You've got me blushing! My own stories? Better than J.K. Rowling? Wow. That's high praise indeed. I don't know if I'm that good but I'm honored you think so.

Yes, knowing your penchant for violence and gore, I'd thought you approve. I hope the gore lived up to your standards here. And I didn't think you'd be surprised about my attitude towards Karasu. :Laughs: Uh.. No comment on the Japanese version. Moving on ..

Shizuru is an interesting character. I like that she's more gifted spiritually than her little brother. And yes, she saw right through Botan didn't she:Smirk: And yes, I threw that little tidbit of Yukina and Kuwabara in there just for you. Do I rock or what?

I'm glad you loved it and I hope that if you read the unedited version you don't think it too badly done. And yes, my koishii loved it too!

Love you, Shizu!

**Volpone**: Ah, my koishii, you reviewed. Such a wonderful kanai you are! Youko was confused about his emotions but as you read in this chapter, he got over it. Yes, there is Y and B action but the whole scene is over at media miner. So if you want the complete smut fest, check out the unedited chapter there. Hopefully it lives up to your standards. Remember it's my first time .. Writing lemon that is!

And I know you love me, Vix. Ashiteru, koibito! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Disturbed Vixen**: Well a strumpet is a prostitute or tart. In my story however, I'm using it as a trumped up word for er.. piece of ass.

I'm glad you found this an awesome start. I never thought of Botan as being helpless either. Just overly bubbly and caring.

Karasu is a perverted bastard! He freaks me out with the way he goes on and on about Kurama. :Grumbles: Sadistic perv...

Youko is perverted as well but in a good way I guess. He certainly had no qualms showing how he felt towards Botan though. And this chapter was edited. My completely naughty scene is over at media miner. Thanks for reviewing!

**Heartluv**: I'm glad you found it good. Hope this chapter was to your liking as well!

**KenshinGal128**: Yes. I know that you .. Love me! Thanks for the kind words and the review!

**Sakurasango**:Smiles: Thank you for the praise! Sessha is most pleased you like his work so far. I'm starting to feel a little better, thanks for the review and the concern. I appreciate it!

**Eunjung**:Bows: Thank you, my lady, for the praise. I'm not sure how far I'll go with this. But I'm glad you found it convincing. It is kind of challenging but I hope I can rise to the occasion. Thanks for the review!

**Lady of Roses**: Hello right back at ya! Yep. Both a Y/B and a K/B. And as you read, Botan reacted quite well to Kurama's youkai form. Hope this met your expectations. Thanks for the review!

**Kanzen ne Tsuki**: Hey there Tsuki-san! Don't worry about it, I understand. The holidays are always hectic, ne?

Yeah, well it seems I can't escape from the romantic angles of a story. Guess I should just accept it, eh:Shuffles feet: Understand, my lady, I don't uh ..entirely feel comfortable writing about more intimate moments. It's not something I usually read but I promised my koishii I would write a more ... er..physical interaction between Kurama and Botan. And because I keep my promises I wrote a lemon scene. This version is of course only a partial. The complete scene is on my Media miner account. Which I'm sure you'll check out.

:Beams: Really? I do well with both male and female perspectives? Thanks! It's hard sometimes but if I want to be a better writer, I need to understand both sides. At least I think I do anyway. And I can't help but feel like something's wrong with me for writing romance. I'd rather write action or humor sequences because I'm more comfortable with that but romantic interaction is something the ladies seem to like and who am I to deny them?

:Reads comment on repeating words and nods: I know I had some trouble with that first chapter. I didn't really edit it like I should have. I rarely do. I'm lazy that way. I tried to pay more attention this time around. Hopefully it's not so prevalent. Thanks for the heads up though.

Hope this finds you well and since you called me little brother in your other review, is it allright if I called you neesan? Thanks for stopping by, Tsuki-san! Sessha appreciated it!

**Pandora Kattalikis**: Well hello there! I'm glad you found my beginning excellent. And you're amazed at my writing skills? Oro! Wow, that's real praise. :Bows: Thank you. I'm flattered you think so highly of my writing and I'm also flattered you reviewed. Thanks for stopping by!

**Gamer**: Well I hope this chapter wasn't too bad either. Thanks for the review!

**Kudachi**: Hiya Ben:Smiles: Yeah, it was a great idea wasn't it? Well I do try to keep the characters as close to the show as possible. Very hard sometimes, but I do my best.

Congrats to picking up on that little tidbit about Botan and her oar. I wanted people to understand why she was running away when she could have just as easily materialized another oar and zoom away. I wanted her state of mind to be off kilter. The fear pushing away a more logical response. :Smirks: Yep. Lorodon was certainly walking funny after that little confrontation wasn't he? And as you read the bastard got what he deserved, a bloody, cruel death. Thanks for reviewing! Later, brother!

**On Angel's Wings**: Well I know it took awhile but I delivered installment number two. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Thanks for the review!

**LilxyakusokuxX**:Beams: Thanks! I'm flattered you reviewed this story. I enjoy your work as well! And yes, Youko will turn back into Shuichi which you'll read about in chapter 3. I appreciate you leaving me a few words!

**Water Kitsune**: Well hello! I know this took a while but hopefully you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chibilee**:Smiles: Aren't K/B's the best! Hmm.. That sounded girly. Sorry. I'm glad you like how I write and I like showing Kurama's two sides a lot. It happens quite often in my other ongoing fic AF. Don't worry about a review. Take your time, I know the story is extremely long. Thanks for leaving me a comment, I like those a lot!

**Wind Witch**: Excellent? Really? Aw, thanks missy! I'm thrilled you found it so! I've enjoyed it so far, we'll see if that feeling remains. Arigatou for the review!

**Camiyu**: Well I hope you read it and found it to your liking!

**Anichan**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Crimson Breeze**:Smirk: As you read, Botan was delightfully surprised. Thanks for the review!

**Jean**: I try to edit as best I can. I do miss things though because I'm rather lazy at it. But I'm happy you found it well written. I do tend to describe a lot in my stories, makes them longer but I want people to see what I see in my mind. Hope this chapter was to your liking as well!

**Seiko Stone, Master of Kanto**: Cool name! Me likes:Beams at praise: Thanks! I appreciate your kind words and your review!

**Gangling Freak**: Really? You think it was that good? And hey now, don't die on me! I know I take forever to update but I don't give up on a story so don't give up on me okay? And I did read your stories and found them freaking hilarious. I like your humor style. Most amusing! Thanks for reviewing!

**Botan Urameshi**: Wish granted! Hope you liked it. And the rating did go up. Thanks for the review!

**Deity of Roses**: Yes, you've been gone a long time but I understand. And Naruto kicks ass! YYH is still my all time fav, but ninja action is always an awesome thing to read. :Blushes: Good at romance? Oro? I kid. Thanks for the praise. Makes me feel better to know you think so highly of me. And happy belated holidays to you too! Thanks for stopping by!

**Bruna K and B**: Well hello to you too! And thank you. I'm glad you like it. And I believe I did review it and found it good. I appreciate your review!

**Cricket Chan**: I'm glad you loved it!


	3. Shuichi's Dilemma

Once again I return with another installment to this newer story of mine. Sorry for the delay, but I've been unmotivated. Hopefully you don't find this chapter too boring. Without further ado, onto Chapter three!

Chapter 3–Shuichi's Dilemma

His eyes opened slowly, drawn out of the deep, intoxicating haze of sleep by tender yet insistent whispers of his name.

"Kurama? Kurama wake up please. We need to go before it's too late."

He felt the touch of a warm hand upon his bare shoulder and his brow furrowed. The voice sounded familiar to him. As did the touch of the hand's owner. But who was trying to wake him and why? The tournament didn't start until morning. And he still had hours to go. Didn't he?

Curiosity drove Kurama's eyes to open fully to find his unfocused gaze aimed heaven ward where the darkness of night still dominated the sky above. Confusion filled him. Just what was he doing outside?

"Kurama?"

The kitsune turned his head, his breath catching as the sight that met his view. "Bo.. Botan?" He whispered in disbelief, bolting upright in shock. Memory returned to him instantly, images of the past few hours filling his mind. His gaze shifted away from the deity and he stared outward. He remembered taking the past lives potion. Remembered transforming into Youko, his human consciousness pushed into the dormant areas of his mind, unable to communicate with his other half but still aware of what was going on around him.

He recalled the excitement and confusion Youko had felt towards the deity. The mixture of lust and love and the need to express it. And the fox spirit had. In the most intimate way possible. And though glad Botan had returned his affection, that didn't lessen the fact that Youko had given into a moment of weakness. A weakness of the body. No doubt being in such close contact with Botan, coupled with the feelings that already lingered within his heart, had driven his demon side to consummate the relationship between the kitsune and the deity.

Shuichi had wanted to take his time with her. To get to know her better. To understand and communicate his emotions in the most gentlemanly way possible. And if she felt the same way, to be her first and only. _And you had to go and screw it all up, didn't you, Youko_.

He wanted to yell at the fox spirit. Wanted to confront him for his actions but couldn't. Though merged, the two sides of Kurama's conscious had yet to communicate more than a sentence or two between each other. And only in battle. _Damn you, Youko!_ He growled. _Why did you do this!_

Botan watched the shifting expressions on Kurama's face in surprise. Never before had she seen so much emotion upon the handsome red head's features. And it both intrigued and frightened her. He was angry. But why? Why would he be so upset? Didn't he say that he loved her? "Kurama?" She whispered in apprehension as she reached out to place a tentative hand upon his arm. "Are you all right?"

The red head brought his gaze back upon the deity, his anger dissipating at the touch of her hand and the concerned tone of her voice. "Yes, I'm fine.." He answered softly, before adding, "I'm just rather ..surprised at all this."

Botan blushed heavily, realizing exactly what he was talking about. They were both naked. What if someone saw them? What would Koenma do to her if and/or when he found out she and Kurama had slept together? What exactly would the punishment for having sex with a non- reigen be? Was there even a punishment for such a thing? And what about Kurama? What would happen to him if their boss found out? Would he be taken from her? Put in spirit world jail? The thought of losing him hurt the deity greatly. Drowning in a sea of fear and uncertainty, Botan lowered her gaze, biting her lip as she fought to hold back the tears that were surely forming in her eyes.

Kurama studied the ferry girl in concern. He could sense her sadness and it hurt him. Greatly. Forgetting all about Youko's actions and wanting to comfort her, the kitsune reached out and pulled Botan towards him. He held her gently against him, trying hard to ignore the wonderful sensation of her naked body against his as he embraced her.

Botan wrapped her arms around him, her chin resting on his shoulder as she unleashed her tears and snuggled against him.

"It's all right, Botan." Kurama whispered, caressing her back reassuringly as he continued to hold her. "Let it all go. It's all right. I'm here for you." He added, the sincere tone matching the depths of his heart.

Botan's tears gradually lessened and she sniffled, pulling away from him enough to look into his eyes. "You really mean that?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips as Kurama nodded.

"Of course. I don't make promises lightly." He whispered as he loosened his hold. Raising his right hand, the kitsune wiped Botan's tear streaked face then rested it against the side of her face, caressing her lips gently with his thumb.

The deity studied him in surprise, her expression becoming tender as she reached up and rested her hand atop his own. "Then, you're not angry with me?"

Kurama frowned but shook his head. "No. Why would I be angry at you?"

Botan bit her lip and lowered her gaze. "Because you seemed mad earlier and I thought maybe it was because I.."

"It's not your fault, Botan." Kurama interrupted, cutting the deity off. "You are not to blame for what happened."

"What do you mean?" She whispered, confusion filling her. "Are you saying that what we did was a mistake?"

Kurama flinched at the pained tone in her accusation. "No, Botan. That's not what I meant." He replied. "It wasn't a mistake. I don't regret what happened. It's just that.. " He started and stopped, unsure how to express what he felt without sounding ridiculous. After all, Youko and Shuichi were technically one and the same. Nothing more than two separate consciousness within a single body. Still, the thought that Youko had been Botan's first still irked him.

"Just what?" Botan asked, studying him intently. "What are you trying to say, Kurama?"

The kitsune met her gaze and let out a pained sigh. "I'm saying that I'm .. jealous."

Botan frowned. "Jealous?" She said in confusion. "Jealous of what?"

"Of him." Kurama replied. "Of Youko."

A knowing look crossed the ferry girl's face. "Oh," She whispered, a shy smile tugging at her lips before she let out a small giggle.

The red head studied her in mild annoyance. "What's so funny?"

Botan shook her head, her eyes twinkling as she looked at him. "You are. Silly."She answered, covering her lips in a lame attempt to stop her giggling.

Kurama was not amused. "I'm so happy you're having a laugh at my expense." He growled softly, the pouting tone of his voice and features making the deity only giggle harder.

"You're so cute when you pout. You should do that more often."

Raising his eyebrows, the kitsune replied, " You think I'm cute when I pout?"

Botan nodded, her giggles dying down and her tone serious as she said, "And you have nothing to be jealous over, Kurama. I love you"

Kurama blushed at her admonition. "You.. Love me?" He whispered.

"Of course I do. You're intelligent, courageous, caring and beautiful. What's not to love?"

Kurama smiled. "And I love you too, Botan. My beautiful and wonderful deity."

Now it was Botan's turn to blush. "Kurama.." She whispered tenderly before throwing her arms back around the kitsune. "That makes me so happy!"

The red head flinched, momentarily startled by the joyful exuberance that radiated from the ferry girl only to return her enthusiasm, hugging her tight against him, smiling as he drew in a breath, reveling in the scent that was Botan's alone.

They remained embracing each other for several seconds before the reality of their situation returned and they broke apart, each blushing at the intimate contact of their bare flesh against each other.

Kurama coughed politely, trying hard not to stare at the deity in all her naked glory. But it was hard. His body was already responding to the touch of Botan's skin against his, the closeness and heat of her was beginning to dominate his usually logical and reserved mind. And if they didn't get dressed and moving, things might escalate and they would never return to the hotel.

Botan was having similar problems, her amethyst eyes studying the toned and firm body of Kurama's human side with just as much desire and appreciation as she had for Youko's. She felt the heat rise to her face and she lowered her gaze, images of earlier forming unbidden in her mind. Just how different was Shuichi from Youko? Did they kiss the same, touch the same, make love the same? _Oh dear_. She gasped inwardly._ I really shouldn't be thinking such things. _

"Botan?"

The ferry girl lifted her head, her heart pounding at the tender way Kurama studied her. She licked her lips unconsciously, her throat going dry as his gaze grew more and more intense. "Yes.. Kurama?"

The kitsune smirked inwardly, noticing with amusement how nervous the deity was. And excited. Yes. He could sense it. For he felt it as well, the desire and affection evident within his eyes and his voice as he studied her. Though he wanted nothing more than to act on it, Kurama knew they had to get moving. And soon. "We really should be going don't you think?"

Botan blinked, nearly falling over at her lover's comment but managed to nod. She started to rise only to fall back down when she remembered she was totally naked. She clutched the fabric of clothing that Youko had tossed over them earlier only to gasp as she noticed it was no longer a sleeveless tunic but a Chinese fighting jacket. She frowned. _What the.. _

Kurama saw her confusion and chuckled. "I wore that out here earlier, Botan." He said, giving answer to her silent question. "Before I transformed into Youko."

"Heh, heh.." Botan replied, giving him a sheepish look. "I knew that. Now turn around, please." She whispered, her features darkening when Kurama chuckled again.

"I'm afraid it's a little late to be modest, don't you think, Botan?" He asked, allowing her to see a rare smirk from him as he continued in a teasing tone. "I've already seen all of you and I must say you lack nothing."

"You.." Botan stammered in slight shock, tempted at first to smack him over the head with her oar only to suddenly match his smirk as she retorted. "And what about you, mister?"

Kurama stopped chuckling but the smirk remained. "What about me?"

"Don't you feel.. I don't know.. Embarrassed to be naked?"

The kitsune cocked his head to the side, his features thoughtful. "I am a little." He admitted a few seconds later. "But what's done is done. Besides, it's just you and I out here." He paused, waving a hand towards the plants that still protected them from view. "And no one else can see us. So I'm not too worried about it." He lowered his hand and added softly. "However, if you want me to turn around, I will."

Botan bit her lip as she thought over what he had said. True, they had already seen each other naked. There was nothing left to the imagination. Nothing to be ashamed of. Kurama loved her. And she loved him. That was all that mattered. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little reserved about walking around totally bare in front of him. Not just yet anyway. She gave him a small nod, signaling her desire for him to turn away from her.

Kurama gave her an understanding smile and turned slowly around. He heard and sensed the deity rise to her feet, dropping the shirt before quickly shuffling over to her clothing piled to the far side away from him. He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to push the images of her nubile body out of his mind and it was only through sheer will power that he refrained from sneaking a peek. He lowered his gaze to the side and down, smiling as he spotted his pants nearby. Reaching out, he dragged them backwards, quickly slipping them before grabbing the jacket to his left and sliding it on. Kurama rose slowly to his feet and turned around, stretching his muscles as he watched Botan finish sliding the sweatshirt over her head.

The deity's straightened out her shirt then shifted her gaze towards the standing form of Kurama, the breath catching in her throat as her eyes fell upon the open front of the Chinese jacket. She watched, fascination and desire filling her as she way the toned muscles of Kurama's torso contracted with each movement he made. She felt the impulse to walk over to him and touch him but held back. There would be time for that later. _Hopefully_. She added, still concerned over the repercussions of their actions.

Kurama caught Botan staring at him and he smiled. Lowering his hands, the kitsune began to button up his jacket, stifling a laugh at the look of disappointment that crossed his lover's face. _Don't worry_, he thought. _I'll make up for it later._ _If there is a later_. He added, a frown claiming his usually calm features. There was still the matter of fighting in the finals. And of defeating Karasu once and for all. Not only so he could return home but also for the sake of Botan as well. He wanted to spend time with her. To marry her in the proper way. If she would have him. If Karasu wasn't taken care of, none of his friends would be safe. _And I can't allow him to hurt anyone. _

Walking over to the side, the kitsune crouched down and retrieved his shoes, slipping them on before rising to his feet once again. Feeling that they could no longer delay, Kurama raised his hand then lowered it, commanding the plants to shrink. The undulating mass of green obeyed, reverting back to their seed like state and allowing the couple a full view of the forest once more.

Kurama studied the area, looking out for any signs of danger before turning back to Botan. "All clear." He whispered softly to her, watching as she went back towards the river to retrieve her socks and shoes which she quickly slipped on before returning to his side.

"Ready?" He asked.

Botan nodded. "Let's go." She replied.

Kurama turned and began to walk, the deity beside him. A warm smile lit up his face as he felt her hand clasp his own. He turned to her, love shining in his eyes as Botan returned his look, the same emotions etched over her pretty features.

Without another word, the couple continued to walk, making their way back to the hotel, both of them hoping to avoid contact with anyone. They didn't realize that someone already knew what had happened and was waiting. Waiting to destroy their love. To make them suffer. Simply because he felt the need to.

XXXXX

The lights of the hotel cast a soft glow, beckoning them forward. Yet Kurama held back. Botan at his side, the kitsune eyed the open area beyond the edge of the forest warily. Though they had failed to encounter anyone, demon or otherwise, during their trip back towards civilization, that brought him little comfort. Something was watching them. He could feel it. _But where? _He wondered as he continued to survey the area.

"Kurama?"

"What is it, Botan?" He whispered, not daring to shift his gaze over to her, though he wanted to.

Botan studied her lover with concern. For the majority of the trip back, the red head had been silent. She understood the necessity of stealth. They didn't want to get caught. Still, she wanted to talk to him. Needed to hear his voice. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. So many things she still didn't know. _And I'm not certain I'll ever get the chance to ask him_. She lowered her head, pain and fear welling in her heart. There was a good possibility Kurama wouldn't survive in the finals. Especially if he ended up facing Karasu.

_Karasu_. Botan repeated mentally, goose bumps erupting along the smooth skin of her forearms. The demon made her skin crawl. His sadistic mannerisms and amorality sickened her to the point of nausea. She frowned, wondering why the crow demon had popped up into her consciousness. Her frown deepened as she recalled the disgust and rage Youko had displayed when she had mentioned Karasu. A thought came to her then. One she didn't like. Seeking an answer to her question, she decided to break their silence. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurama frowned, noting the uneasiness within the deity's voice. Though currently in his human form, it didn't lessen the scent he picked up coming from her. She was afraid. But of what? Drawing his gaze slowly over to her he asked, "What's wrong, Botan?"

The ferry girl lifted her gaze, her heart leaping in her throat at the look of concern upon Kurama's face. It didn't matter that she knew he loved her already. Whenever he looked at her, whenever he talked to her, her heart just wanted to burst. Which was scary yet wonderful at the same time. She bit her lip, unsure suddenly whether she should ask him or not. After all, he might just find her being a bubble head again. _But I need to know_. Gathering courage, Botan spoke. "Earlier..when Youko was talking to me, I told him something that upset him." She paused, studying Kurama's face, hoping he remembered what she was talking about.

The red head searched his memory, trying to find what it was exactly Botan was referring to. When nothing came to mind he asked, "What is it you told him?"

"You..you don't remember?" Botan stammered in shock. "But I thought Youko and you.."

"We're not exactly the same person, Botan." Kurama replied, pushing down the jealous emotions that surfaced at the mention of his demon side's name. "And though I can remember bits and pieces of conversation and .." He paused, a slight blush creeping across his face when the image of Botan beneath him resurfaced from memory. "Other things, I can't recall everything."

"Oh." Botan whispered. _Don't I feel stupid._ "Well, it's just that.."

"Yes?" Kurama murmured, watching her patiently as he waited for the deity to finish her thoughts.

Botan's features scrunched up, frustrated as to how she could tell him without sounding silly. "Well, I had a nightmare. With you in it. And .. Karasu."

Recognition flashed across the young man's face. He did remember that particular point in the conversation Youko had with the deity. And the idea of Karasu even thinking about coming close to Botan made the blood boil within his normally stoic nature. Defeating him wouldn't be good enough. He'd have to kill the crow demon to ensure the deity's safety. As well as his own. _And I'll do it gladly. _"I do recall that conversation, Botan. And just as Youko promised you, so to will I. No harm will befall you. We'll make sure of that."

A blush spread across the deity's face. "Kurama.. I .." She started then stopped, eyes darkening at the chuckle that emanated from the kitsune's throat. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." The red head said quickly, lips twisted into a smirk..

She growled, irritated at his teasing. _He's just as bad as Youko_. She grumbled to herself. Lifting her right hand, she extended her index finger and reached out, poking Kurama's left shoulder. "Tell me right now, mister."

Kurama chuckled again, eyes twinkling in amusement at her reaction. "Merely that you're beautiful when you blush." He answered

"Oh." She whispered, a shy smile forming on her lips as she lowered her gaze. "You.. You find me beautiful?"

The kitsune grew quiet, his brow furrowing. The surprise in her voice had startled him. Reaching out, Kurama gently took the deity's hand, caressing the back with his thumb. "I do."

A soft gasp escaped from Botan's throat, the feel of his thumb drawing her gaze back up to him, her heart jumping at the tender look that now graced the kitsune's countenance. "Ku.. Kurama?"

The tremble in her voice both amused and excited him. She was so innocent, so pure, so intoxicating that he wondered why he hadn't pursued her sooner. He both wanted and loved her. And though afraid of such feelings, he would no longer deny them. Nor did he want to. Kurama's gaze traveled down to her lips, his heart skipping a beat when the deity unconsciously licked them.

God, how he wanted to kiss her. To hold her. To give himself to her and to take what she offered. Without guilt or shame. He struggled with his emotions, trying in vain to move away from her. To lead her back inside. But the urge became to strong. Releasing her hand, Kurama reached up, cupping the side of her face, his other hand mimicking the motion. Before the deity could utter a word, the kitsune leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, kissing her with all the pent up desire that had lingered since falling in love with her.

Botan's eyes widened at his actions then went half lidded as she returned his kiss, moaning into his mouth at the feel of his arms wrapping around her. Arms crooked, she welcomed his embrace, too lost in the warmth of his body to realize someone was behind her.

"Well isn't this an interesting sight." A voice called out softly, the tone at once seductive yet threatening at the same time.

Kurama broke off the kiss first, shock and anger filling him when his eyes fell upon the form of Karasu standing just beyond Botan's shoulder. His protective nature instantly kicked in and with a quick movement, he shifted the deity behind him, his gaze never leaving the crow demon's. "What the hell are you doing here, Karasu?" The kitsune growled, a flash of gold igniting within his calm emerald orbs before fading back to normal.

Karasu studied Kurama in mild amusement. "Why, nothing.. Kurama." He whispered, his amethyst eyes twinkling with lust and malice as his gaze lingered on the half human before shifting over to the ferry girl. "I'm simply admiring your lover." He added with a knowing smirk which unsettled the kitsune.

_Oh my God_. The red head thought in trepidation. _He knows_. Anger quickly replaced shock. "You were the one I sensed out in the woods!"

The crow demon nodded, his smirk hidden by the mask around his chin. "Yes. And I must say you two made quite a bunch of noise. Too bad I couldn't see anything, I should have liked to have seen you ravish this beauty here." He replied, his heated gaze now fixated on Botan.

The deity's hands clasped the material of Kurama's jacket, the fear and loathing she felt palpable to him as the crow demon leered then advanced towards them.

Possessiveness and rage filled the kitsune's heart and mind. Crooking and arm around his back, he held Botan close, his eyes focused sharply on Karasu. "I'm warning you," He said in a calm tone that belied the anger brimming below the surface. "Come any closer and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Karasu chuckled. "An amusing threat." He whispered then disappeared.

Kurama frowned only to widen his eyes when her heard the crow demon behind him.

The dark haired demon now stood behind Botan, his slender hands running through the back of the deity's hair. "Such wonderful hair you have my dear. So unlike Kurama's" He continued to stroke the blue locks, his voice turning lustful as he leaned in and whispered. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Botan paled then scowled, offended and frightened by his threat. Without warning, she materialized her oar and swatted backwards, glaring at the now empty space where the crow demon once stood.

Karasu materialized in front of the kitsune, his eyes focused in dark amusement at the angered features of his rival. "She's quite feisty, Kurama. I can see why you took her as your lover." He observed lightly, his tone suddenly turning malicious as he added, "And I look forward to taken her as my own after I kill you."

At this Kurama snapped. "You will not touch her." He growled threateningly. " And if you try anything, I will kill you, Karasu. Mark my words."

Karasu shrugged his shoulders, unconvinced. "Hmm.. I wouldn't bet on it, boy."

With a quick flash of movement, the kitsune withdrew a rose from his hair and fed it energy, transforming it into a rose whip. He held it defensively in front of him, as if to taunt the crow demon into attacking. "If you don't leave now, I'll make sure you don't make it to the finals."

The crow demon's eyes narrowed. "Try it." He replied heatedly.

Kurama growled and moved forward, about to attack only to stop when a large figure loomed suddenly behind the crow demon.

"What are you doing out here, Karasu?" The deep voice of Toguro called out, his shaded eyes unreadable as he stared down at the much smaller demon.

"Oh," Karasu replied nonchalantly, trying his best not to show the anger he felt at the sudden intrusion into his fun. "Merely walking around outside for a breath of fresh air before the finals."

Toguro frowned, unamused. "Then I suggest you move along. You know the rules."

Karasu snorted and turned to him. "Since when do you follow the rules, Toguro?" He snapped but complied, marching past the strong man, stopping a few seconds later to look over his shoulder, his gaze lingering on Kurama as he called out with seductive softness. "I'll see you later, Kurama. Do be sure and give your woman a kiss from me, hmm.."

The fox spirit watched him go, glaring hard at the retreating demon's back, his gaze never wavering until Karasu was out of sight.

Toguro watched as well before returning his gaze back to Kurama. A smirk formed on his lips but he said nothing as he walked past them and out of sight as well.

Kurama remained alert, not relaxing even when Botan wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him and nestled into his back. Turning towards her, he hugged her to him, reassuring her with his actions that they were all right. For now. "Let's go." He whispered , reluctantly breaking out of her hold, clasping her hand and cautiously leading her into the hotel, casting one last glance around, making sure they were alone before following the deity inside.

XXXXX

After escorting Botan to her room and promising to visit her before he left in the morning, Kurama headed straight to his own temporary quarters. Stopping in front of the door, he quickly pulled out the entry card and swiped it, turning the knob the second the light switched from red to green. With a weary sigh he entered then closed the door behind him. So many things had happened within the last few hours. So many things he had to think about. Two things were certain. He had to win for the team and he had to kill Karasu. Without either of these both his life and the life of all his friends would be forfeit. And the life he now wanted with Botan would be over before it even began. _I will not lose her to him._

"You've been gone a long time, Kurama." Hiei's voice interjected in the darkness, drawing the kitsune's attention. "I trust you succeeded in your transformation?"

Kurama's gaze shifted over to the window sill where the fire demon sat, his crimson orbs studying the clouded sky idly. "You didn't have to stay up to wait for me, Hiei." He replied softly. He turned his attention away from his room mate, walking over to the closet to retrieve his night attire. He quickly changed into a pair of blue pajama pants and matching shirt before tossing the uniform into the hotel hamper for cleaning.

Hiei's gaze didn't waver from the window. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm merely suffering from a bit of insomnia."

When Kurama didn't reply, the small demon hopped of the sill and walked over to him, a smirk forming on his lips when he caught a whiff of something familiar. "Hn. Seems you did more than just train all these hours, kitsune. That woman's scent is all over you." He paused, his smirk widening at the surprised expression on his best friend's face. "Took you long enough to claim her."

Kurama frowned as he studied him. "What are you talking about, Hiei?"

"The ferry girl's scent." Hiei repeated. "It's all over you. And with all the shameless flirting you two have been doing, it was only a matter of time before you mated with her."

A chuckle escaped from the taller man's throat. "I didn't know you paid attention to these things." He said then added teasingly, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Hiei glared at him, unamused by his accusation. "Don't be stupid." He growled. "I could care less about such trivial things."

"Then why bring it up?"

Hiei turned his gaze away from him. "Perhaps because you deserve a little bit of happiness in your life." He answered softly.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow, his voice teasing as he said, "Be careful, Hiei. Next you'll be admitting you think of me as a friend."

"Hn." Hiei sounded out through his smirk as he walked back over to the window sill and settled down once more. "You better get some sleep. You're going to need all the rest you can if you hope to survive."

Kurama snickered at Hiei's chiding tone. "Yes mother." He replied, chuckling at the dark look the fire demon gave him before laying down in his bed and closing his eyes, falling into the land of dreams where Botan awaited him.

Okay, yes, this is way overdue but I have been suffering from a lingering illness which saps all my strength and energy. The exhaustion is awful and I fear I may never recover from it. Despite this, I did finish the chapter. There is only one left to go, and this little story of mine will be complete.

Next time: After the defeat of Team Toguro, Botan visits Kurama to heal his wounds and gets more than she expected, leading to an intimate moment between the pair before departing home.

Just a quick review response to my loyal followers. More detailed ones will be given in the final chapter.

**StephChan:** I'm glad you liked the lemon. And bronchitis does suck!

**Magus black: **Yes. Messing with Youko's head is fun.

**Jadzia 31: **(Blushes at praise) Thank you. And I hate the responsibilities. But what can I do?

**Crimson Breeze:** I liked the fish scene, too. It was fun to write.

**Kenshin Gal 128:** You're welcome!

**A lilmatchgirl: **Thank you for the praise!

**TeikaiAnshou114**: It's okay. And yes.. JD was a naughty boy.

**Furi Iki:** Neesan! Wow, you actually came to visit me! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you loved it!

**White Artemis: **Thanks!

**Corine:** I'm glad you like KB, that I do!

**Shizu Kuwabara:** Hey there, musume! I did try to put fluff in it. Yes.. Karasu is a bad boy. And a pervy demon but then.. You know how I feel about him.

**Cristina Gomez: **I updated! Hope you liked!

**LilxyakusokuxX: **(Blushes then bows) Thank you for the praise and I hope you liked this chapter.

**ChibiBotan 88: **Thanks!

**FortySeventhLight: **Envy me? Oro? Shizu is a good friend and I love her work and yours as well. Thanks for stopping by!

**Pandora Kattalikis:** I try to do the best I can with them. I hope this chapter wasn't bad.

**Kanzen ne Tsuki **Neesan! How are you doing? (Blushes heavily) I don't think I'm that good at it, Tsuki-san, but I'm honored you think so. Hope this finds you well and I'll speak with you soon.

**Volpone:** Ah, my lovely koishii. (Beams) Giddy? Really. Aww.. Thanks, love! This is my gift to you after all, I hope you like it. And I'll speak with you later.

**Meiko M: **Hey there! Wow, it's been awhile since I heard from you! How's it going? I'm glad you found it cute and Botan's reaction to the fish was fun to do. I hope you liked this chapter, too!

**Gangling Freak:** Youko being confused was fun to do. I enjoyed it. And I did read your story and I left a review. It was funny!

**Crescentmoon-Cat**: I did! Hope you liked it!

**Inusesshygoodness: **I don't know what would happen if Shuichi and Youko separated. Could be interesting though!

**SnugglyBuu:** Best fanfic writer, ever? Oro? And yes! Kurama and Botan are great together!

**Quirkyslayer: **I hope you liked this and yes, KB rock!

**Kiki: **I have! And I'm glad you like my story.


	4. A New Beginning

Here it is, the final installment to AMW. I know it took a while, but I've been suffering from a condition that zaps most of my strength. Despite this, I wanted to have this completed for my beloved Vix's birthday. So sweetheart this is for you. Happy Birthday and I love you. With all my heart.

This is the edited version. If you're looking for the complete er, love scene, you'll find it at the other site just like I did for chapter two. Anyway, onto the final chapter, shall we?

Chapter 4– A New Beginning

Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara stood waiting outside the hotel, their features as sober as their moods. None of them had been able to sleep well. The anticipation of the upcoming finals drawing too heavily on their minds to allow for any rest. At least so they thought. There was still one member missing. Kurama was usually a man of punctuality, but so far had failed to show up at their meeting point and that bothered Yusuke and Kuwabara immensely. The two detectives had tried to glean information from Hiei but all the fire demon would say was that Kurama was going to be delayed.

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Kuwabara murmured, his dark eyes focused on the lobby doors expectantly.

Yusuke's features matched those of his best friend, his chocolate orbs shifting away from the doors over to where Hiei stood. There was something decidedly odd about the fire youkai's behavior. His smirk seemed different. More amused than irritated. Just what the hell was going on anyway? "Hey, Hiei. I know you said Kurama wasn't coming down right away but it's been ten minutes already. If fox boy doesn't move his ass, we're going to be late for the finals."

Hiei merely closed his eyes and continued to smirk. "I'm well aware of that, detective."

"So, don't you think you should tell us what the hell is taking him so damn long to come out here?"

"It's not my place to tell you." Hiei replied, his lips twitching in amusement at the ticked off look Yusuke threw at him.

The dark haired boy growled in annoyance. "I don't care if it's personal or not, I need to know, Dammit!"

Hiei opened his mouth, about to reply, only to turn when he sensed and saw the kitsune approach their group. "About time, Kurama." The fire demon said in his usual gruff tone. "Did you say your goodbyes to her?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other than back at the two demons in confusion.

"Her?" They both murmured at the same time.

A perverse smirk lit up Yusuke's face. "Oh? Did someone get laid last night?"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara admonished, disgusted at his best friend.. "What the hell kind of question is that to ask him!"

The dark haired detective growled and turned to the taller man. "An honest one, you freaking doofus!"

"Doofus!" Kuwabara shot back. "Who the hell you calling a doofus, moron!"

"You, doofus!" Yusuke snapped.

The two humans began to banter back an forth, much to the amusement of Hiei who watched with a devilish gleam in his eye.

Kurama paid no attention to them, his eyes shifting away from the escalating verbal conflict back to the hotel. He tilted his head back, focusing on a window on the tenth floor where a pair of amethyst eyes looked down upon him.

The kitsune had woke up early from his slumber, a pressing need consuming his heart. He had to talk to Botan before he left. Because there was still no certainty on the outcome today. The demons they were facing were very powerful. Very dangerous. It was naive to think that no harm would come to them. In his mind, he hoped he could convince the deity to not watch the match. But his heart knew she would refuse. Still, he had to try. . He didn't want her to see what he had to do. What he would become when faced with life or death. How cruel his Youko side could really be.

Kurama dressed quickly, noting with mild amusement that Hiei was asleep on the floor, curled up like a little kid. The kitsune let him sleep, knowing full well, upon awaking he'd simply use his Jagan to find him. And explain in his own way for the delay that might incur their departure.

With purposeful steps, the tall red head made his way down the hall, coming to a stop outside the door where the deity was sharing a room with the other girls. He tapped softly, smiling when he felt his lover's ki approach. The door cracked open, her pretty features peeking around the side, lighting up as her gaze met his. She opened her mouth to speak when Kurama lifted his index finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. The deity nodded, slipping out into the hall.

He studied her, smiling weakly as he noticed she was already dressed. They talked in hushed tones, her smiling falling when he attempted to convince her to stay away. She told him no way. She was going, whether he liked it or not. He didn't press the point any further, merely pulled her to him and held her. Whispering that he loved her and always would. She replied the same and they stood for the longest time, wrapped up in each others arms, enjoying the simple contact before the kitsune leaned in an kissed her. It was long, lingering, loving and perfect. He broke it off several seconds later, panting lightly, smiling at the blush forming on Botan's cheeks. Reaching up cupped her chin, caressing her lips with his thumb before pulling slowly and reluctantly away.

Turning, he walked away, smiling when the deity called out to him. "I love you!"

"And I love you." He sang softly over his shoulder as he looked at her before continuing on and down into the lobby.

"Kurama?"

The kitsune blinked drawn away from his thoughts by the insistant tone in Hiei's voice. "What is it Hiei?" He asked, turning to the side to face his best friend.

The fire demon pointed to his right, an amused yet irritated look on his face which Kurama mimicked when he followed the fire demon's gesture.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were wrapped up in a dust ball, a violent swirl of biting, hitting and kicking. Unintelligible swear words spewing constantly from their mouths.

Kurama wanted to smack his forehead at their juvenile antics. He watched in exasperation for a few more seconds before his gaze traveled once more up to the window. Botan. He whispered silently, allowing his emotions to surface briefly on his face as he looked at her. He flashed her a tender smile then reluctantly turned his attention back on the antics of his two friends, a small sigh escaping his lips as he turned to Hiei and tossed his head to the side, gesturing him to follow. The two demons walked away from the scene, beginning to make their way towards the finals stadium. Getting a good fifty feet away from the hotel before the two human boys realized they no longer had an audience.

"Hey you guys, wait up, will ya!" Yusuke shouted as he raced to catch up with his companions, Kuwabara close behind.

High above, Botan watched her friends leave, disappearing into the woods as they headed off to the stadium. Possibly to die. The deity frowned. _I shouldn't think like this_. She scolded herself. _The boys are strong. They'll win. They have to. They just have to._ And what of Kurama. Even if he did survive, how did they go ahead with their relationship. Would they even be allowed one? The deity wanted to be with him. To love him and be loved in return. But was it even possible?

_Kurama_. She thought forlornly, already missing his touch. When he had spoke to her earlier, she had been annoyed yet touched at his insistence she stay away from the finals. Like hell she would. She wanted to see him in action. Wanted to cheer him on. Support him. Whatever he needed, she would willingly supply. Because she loved him so dearly. But her heart also know it could be the last time she would see him alive. If he died, it meant she would have to be the one to take him to Spirit world. And that thought chilled her too the bone. The gnawing fear that he could die made her want to cry. _But I can't. I have to be strong. For him. And my friends. _

"Botan, you okay?" Shizuru's concerned voice called out to her from behind.

The deity flinched, startled from her thoughts as she turned and gave her a smile. One that she used to hide the pain she felt. "Of course Shizuru, dear." She answered in her usual cheerful voice. "I'm always a-okay!" She added, humming a tune as she walked to then out the door of the hotel room.

The brown haired woman, watched her friend as she walked past, shaking her head as she lit up the cigarette in her mouth. _You're certainly not a-okay, kiddo_. She thought. Shizuru could sense the warring emotions of love and sadness within the deity. Though certain it had something to do with Kurama, she couldn't shake the feeling that more was involved than just the budding relationship between the kitsune and the ferry girl. _I'll ask her about it later_. She decided. Dragging in a puff from her cigarette, Shizuru moved to the window, idly watching the sun completely rise in the sky while she waited for the rest of the girls to finish getting dressed before heading out for the stadium.

XXXXXX

"So tell me Kurama," Yusuke began as the four spirit detectives stood outside the entrance door to the stadium, waiting for it to open. "Just who is this girl, you saw this morning? Is it someone we know of? A love struck groupie? Knowing your finicky tastes, she's got to really be something."

Inwardly, the kitsune sighed. For the entire walk to thier final destination, the younger boy kept sliding in the same question within their conversation. And each time, he deftly avoided the subject, switching topics with a slyness that would have impressed his demon side. But now, standing here, waiting to fight for their lives and all those they loved, Kurama decided to answer, albeit in his usual enigmatic manner. "You do know her in a way, Yusuke. As for her being something special, she is that indeed. I love her."

"Oh? You love her, huh?" Yusuke snickered and struck out a friendly elbow to his side. "I bet. So tell me, what's her name?"

"Honestly, detective, what does it matter who Kurama's seeing or not?" Hiei interjected from the kistune's left, highly annoyed at all the love talk. "I came here to fight, not stand around talking like a bunch of giggly school girls gossiping about their friends love lives."

The dark haired human turned to the fire demon, a smirk still on his face. "And how do you know what school girls talk about, Hiei, hmm?"

Hiei blink, his features becoming flustered. Truth be told, he would listen to conversations from time to time as he waited for Kurama to get out of school, snickering inwardly from most of the gossip revolving around his best friend. But damned if he was going to reveal that to this human boy in front of him. "I have ears, don't I?" He snapped. "I can't help what disgusting topics I pick up as I walk by, now can I?"

"Uh huh, sure." Yusuke retorted back, his voice and manners teasing as he added, "I think you're just jealous because we all have a girl and you don't."

Hiei curled up his lip. "I don't need anyone, especially some sniveling human girl that can't defend herself. If I ever decide to take up a mate, she'll be a demon and powerful at that. I don't like having to rescue people."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting with laughter. "Oh.. That's a good one, Hiei. You..Getting a girl... Whoo..."

The fire demon's eyebrow twitched. "Idiots." He murmured under his breath, but fought the impulse to take his katana and silence the two moronic humans forever. Instead he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in an attempt to brush them off.

Kurama held back a smile, studying the laughter induced tear streaked faces of his human friends and the pissed off one of Hiei. _Just like old times_. He thought chuckling to himself.

A loud creaking noise cut through the laughter, causing everyone to turn around. Light began to filter through as the doors opened, bathing them with it's intensity, fading as the entryway became viable for them to pass. Realizing the time had come, the four men grew serious, controlled and determined. They walked slowly inside, immediately greeted with a chorus of boos and taunts that echoed throughout the arena.

"Kill them! Kill the humans! Kill the traitors!"

"Lively crowd." Kurama commented dryly as his gaze swept around the crowd, hoping to catch some sign of the distinctive blue locks of Botan. _She has to be here somewhere, but where?_

"They'll be changing their tune when they see my new sword techniques!" Kuwabara boasted, puffing out his chest as he walked beside Yusuke. "It'll shut them right up!"

"More likely make them laugh." Hiei quipped, instantly earning him the street fighter's verbal wrath. "Clamp it, shorty! Nobody asked you!"

"Hn." Hiei sounded out, a smirk lighting up his face, looking up at the taller's man his voice taunting as he added, "Just stating the obvious."

"Hiei," Kurama said in a mild tone that held and undercurrent of warning. "Let's not fight each other. Our real enemies are in front of us."

Sure enough, standing on the opposite side of the ring, was Team Toguro.

Hostility was put to the side, reserving all their anger for the ones who had threatened them and all the people they loved.

A stare down began, the two sides glaring in equal hate and disdain for the other. Ki's flared, Yusuke's the most vibrant as his gaze met the man who had murdered his teacher. "Toguro." He murmured angrily.

Kurama meanwhile shifted his hate filled gaze from Karasu to the crowd at his right when a familiar ki entered his senses, his features softening for a brief second when he caught sight of Botan high in the stands. He allowed a smile, his sensitive hearing picking up her cheers along with the rest of their friends. His smile fell a second later when he saw Karasu step into the ring. Kuwabara volunteered to start off but the kitsune shook his head. "This one is mine to deal with, Kuwabara. Besides, we have a score to settle, he and I."

The tall man nodded. "What about that funky potion Suzuka gave you? Did you drink any of it?"

Kurama nodded. "I did. It should take effect soon." Without further words, the kitsune joined the crow demon up and onto the ring.

"Hmm..." Karasu said, his voice soft but full of malice. "Ready to die, beautiful?"

A blaze of controlled anger burned within the fox spirit's emerald eyes as the two circled each other, waiting for the signal to start from the female referee, Juri. "Not today, Karasu. And not by your hand. I have people to protect. And loved ones waiting for me. I will not let them down."

"Does that include that pretty little ferry girl you claimed last night?" Karasu countered, a look of delight and amusement brimming in his amethyst orbs as he studied the red head. "Quite a delicious morsel. I shall have fun devouring her once I finish with you here. Pity you have to go. Both of you together, my but how amusing that would be." He added, the sexual undertones in his voice unmistakable to the kitsune's ears.

"You will not touch her, you disgusting and pitiful excuse for a man." Kurama growled, his voice deepening to that of his youkai counterpart, though nothing else emerged. "I'll kill you first."

Karasu chuckled. "Such a threatening voice for a delicate boy. Then again, kind of sexy at the same time."

The fox spirit was becoming unnerved at his verbal advances. Fear and repulsion filled him but he forced it down. _I don't have time for these emotions. I have to kill him. No matter what the cost. _

Juri gave the signal to start.

Karasu slowly advanced towards Kurama who made no move, merely stood there, hand in the air and blew a series of rose petals into the air. The petals multiplied, swirling around him, offering him a bit of a defense as he thought of something else to do.

Up in the stands, Botan watched anxiously as the fight began. Her eyes were sore from crying earlier in the hall above. Shizuru had got her to talk about Genkai's death and it did feel good to tell someone else about why she was so depressed. But when she had also told Shizuru her fear of Kurama dying, the human woman seemed unsurprised. _I can't believe she knew even before I did that Kurama loved me_.

_And now here I am, watching him fight. Oh Kurama_, she pleaded silently, her troubled gaze following the battle below. _Please make it. I don't want to take you to Spirit world. I won't._

The fight progressed quickly, Karasu deflecting anything Kurama had to offer then countering with a bomb that exploded with enough force to kill half of the people in the stands behind the red head and covering the entire bottom area in a dust cloud.

Botan stood up, fear filling her when she saw and felt no sign of her beloved. "Kurama!" She cried out only to gasp when a flash of familiar black lightning erupted within the cloud, a powerful ki flowing over her, letting her know the kitsune was more than fine. "Youko." She whispered in awe, settling back down, a gleeful look upon her face as the cloud cleared, revealing Kurama's demon form. Shuichi was strong, yes. But his youkai self was beyond powerful. In fact, his ki was by far the strongest she had sensed yet. Not even Toguro compared to it_. That's it, Kurama. Show him what you can do. _

"Hmm, interesting." Karasu commented, noting with mild amusement the new form of his obsession. "But you're still no match for me. Not really."

Youko's gaze remained fixed upon the crow demon, his features showing none of the disdain and anger laced within his voice. "You may have been able to beat Shuichi. But you willfail against me, Karasu. You are worthy enough to die by my hands. Especially after your disrespectful words about my ferry girl."

"Ah yes." Karasu sneered. "Botan, correct. I do remember it being you that was with her rather than your boyish human side. Makes sense that the real man took her first."

Youko's eyes narrowed. "Enough talking. Time to die, crow demon."

"Very funny." Karasu countered, lifting his hands, creating a series of bombs out of thin air. "Go ahead and try. If you dare."

The kitsune smirked. "As you wish." He replied, jumping and dodging gracefully each and every bomb that headed towards him until at last it became too many and he landed, surrounded. He turned his gaze to Karasu, shaking his head. "You should know better than to corner a fox, Karasu. We have a tendency to show our teeth."

Up in the stands, Botan watched in amazement as the ground burst from underneath Youko, plants sprouting, destroying the bombs in an instant then chasing after the evading Karasu, finally catching and squeezing the life out of him. Yes! She thought silently, hope filling her. He's going to win. Her hopes were dashed several seconds later when the plants all exploded and a blond Karasu emerged, breathing in a lot of air until he rose and then charged straight into the fox spirit. "No!" She screamed, watching in horror as a huge explosion went off, engulfing Kurama and sending the rest of the detectives spiraling backwards. "Don't you die, Kurama! You can't die on me!"

As if hearing her, the cloud of dust parted, the large debris of rock moving, a shaky but alive Kurama emerging from underneath it, albeit in his human form. The kitsune looked around in surprise, as if unsure for a moment as to where he was. His eyes cleared the second he noticed the new form of Karasu in front of him.

"Oh dear. Back to that form, eh. Pity. I was having fun with Youko. Oh well, I must say I do prefer your fiery hair and disposition." He said with a smirk, his mask no longer on his face. "I do hope your ready to meet your maker, boy. Because you're going to see him really soon."

Kurama glared, trying to draw on his spirit energy but to no avail. Frustrated at his lack of power and in need of buying time, the kitsune jump onto the ring, attacking aggressively with every martial art trick he knew. Managing to cut a bit of his hair and wound him with a death seed. Karasu however saw through his trick and removed the seed before it could take root. "Amusing. But all for naught I'm afraid."

"What?"

The crow demon smirked as a bomb emerged from the ground and clamped around the kistsune's left calf. Kurama looked down in fear as the bomb went off, ripping open the flesh and muscle, blood spurting out everywhere, knocking him to the ground. He struggled to rise, freezing when he saw all the other bombs around him.

"Hmm.. Quite a dilemma you're in, beautiful. You've fought well for a human, but in the end I have to kill you. Just like everything else I love. Though I'll make sure to leave that wonderful face of yours unharmed." He paused, raising his hand once again. "And now for a little fun."

Screams filled the air as Kurama's body was hit over and over again with the bombs. Blood covered him from head to toe, his clothing was in shreds, skin and muscle blown apart by the impact of each explosion.

Botan covered her ears and shook her head. _No_. This wasn't happening. Kurama was strong, he was going to win. He had to.

"I don't think he's going to make it." Shizuru commented with a sad shake of her head.

Botan's features grew angry. Lowering her hands from her ears, she turned towards the taller girl. "Don't you dare say that! Kurama will make it. He'll win, he has to!"

Keiko looked at the deity in shock but Shizuru gave her a knowing smile. _Because you love him, Botan. _She thought silently before returning her attention to the ring. _I hope you're right._

Kurama was on his knees, his body failing him. Weak and bloodied, the life force fading from his body, the kitsune knew he didn't have much time left. I have to do something, but what. How can I stop him. How.. Realization came to him then. The wound from the death seed. Close to the crow demon's heart. A blood sucking plant would do the trick.

"Well, it's been fun, Kurama. And I do hate to say goodbye.. I'd much prefer having my way with you firstbut I admit the ferry girl will make a worth consolation prize, don't you agree?" He said, laughing as he slowly approached to finish off the kitsune's life.

Kurama had other ideas. "Like.. Hell you will. I'll kill you.. First." He said between labored breaths. He drew in the last of his ki. His life force flaring a soft shade of red and he slammed his palm down on the ring, roaring as he released his last attack. A plant sprang forward, moving too quickly for Karasu to dodge.

The crow demon watched in horror as the plant struck him in the chest, past his bone and straight to his heart, rapidly sucking out his blood. _How.. How is this possible. Where.. Did he get this power?_

Kurama watched as Karasu fell over, dead, the plant absorbing his energy and blood, turning into a beautiful plant right in front of his eyes. "That was for Botan and..my friends..you sadistic..bastard..." Consciousness left him and he crashed face first onto the ring, motionless.

Botan watched from high above, her heart pounding in fear as she felt his life force fading. _No, no, no.. no! _She screamed mentally, hoping and praying for him to get up. "Come on, Kurama. Get up. You can do it. Please. You have to get up. For me. For us. For everyone. Please.." She whispered, tears falling down her face when her lover remained still.

Then slowly and to her great relief, Kurama began to move, slowly rising to his feet.

"Yeah! He's alive!" Botan yelled in relief and joy. The fear leaving her as she watched him join his friends ringside. Though he lost on a technicality, Botan didn't care. So long as he was alive. Then there was hope.

The rest of the matches were stressful to watch and provided a small bit of destraction from her main concern, which was Kurama's bodily state. She could see his wounds all the way up in the stands. His ki was weak. His body torn and bruised. Though the bleeding had stopped, there was a lot of healing to be done before he was back to normal, and the deity planned on being the one to do it later. If their was a later. The rest of the team had to win. And win they did. When Toguro was finally defeated by Yusuke, she let out a whoop of triumph, joining in the celebration with her friends only to frown when the stadium began to shake. They proceeded to run for their lives, the boys helping them and they managed to escape just before the stadium exploded.

Everyone watched as the building collapsed. All thankful to have survived. In the morning, they would leave. Return to their everyday lives. But tonight they would rest and recover. And no one needed it more than Kurama. Botan stood beside the kitsune, her saddened gaze focused on the pitiful state of his body. The dried blood was unnerving enough, but the wounds she could see through the ripped fabric made her heart ache.

The red head sensed her looking at him and turned, adjusting the still weak Yusuke in his one arm, giving her a loving smile reserved only for her. As if to tell her he was all right.

_No you're not_. She wanted to tell him but kept quiet. There was time later to talk about things.

Without words, the two lovers turned and followed the rest of the crowd, heading back to the hotel for some much needed clean up and recovery.

XXXXX

Kurama sat in his blue boxers on the end of the bed, his eyes scrutinizing the healing wounds on his legs. The muscle had been reconnected and restored, the skin nearly back to it's normal tone. But it had taken up most of his remaining ki and his plants could only do so much in his current state._ Hmm.. Perhaps I should have taken Yusuke's advice and went to visit the nurse aides here at the hotel_. He thought as he rose and slid on a pair of black sweat pants. His eyes shifted to the open window, idly staring at the night sky. He could hardly believe what had happened. They had won. Free to go home. Back to his mother. For this he was thankful. But there was something else he looked forward to. A certain someone he wanted to get to know better. And to love.

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. He turned and began to move, a smile lighting up his face as he recognized the all too familiar ki. "Coming." He whispered softly as he made his way over, reaching out and gently opening the door to reveal the smiling form of Botan.

"Hey there, Kurama. I was just walking by and I.. " She started, her voice fading at the site of him half naked in front of her. She blushed, the sudden arousal she felt tempered when she studied the deep wounds and scrapes on his chest and arms. The deity bit her lip, a saddened look coming over her features as she whispered, "I wanted to help heal you. If you'll let me."

The kitsune was amused at first by her reaction to his state of dress then grew somber at her words. _Of course_. He thought. Botan was a healer as well. It only made sense for her to help him. Besides, it was an excuse to be close to her. Not that he needed one. He could sense and smell her desire for him beneath the more pressing concern she felt. For he felt the same towards her. _Perhaps tonight, she'll even allow me to show her just how much I deeply love and want her. _Excited by this prospect and in need of her help, he nodded, turning to the side to allow her entry into the room. "By all means, Botan. I welcome any assistance you can give me."

The ferry girl gave him a shy smile then walked inside, eyeing the softly lit room as she came to a stop by the bed, turning to face him as he closed the door and joined her. "So uh, you're sharing a room with Hiei, right?"

Kurama nodded, trying hard to not reach out and touch her. He wanted it to be right for her. It was her choice, not his to make. "Yes." He answered in a soft tone as he studied her. "But he told me he was going to stay in the trees tonight. Seems modern conveniences don't appeal to his drifter like tendencies."

Inwardly, Botan cheered. _That means we have the room to ourselves! _Only to frown at her thoughts. _I shouldn't be thinking like this. Kurama's obviously in pain and in need of help and all I can think about is pouncing on him like an animal in heat. What the hell is wrong with me! _She shook her head, trying to clear the images in her head from the other night. True, her first time with Youko had been enjoyable but her curiosity as how different Shuichi was from his youkai counterpart was becoming more and more of a distraction, especially with him so close to her and in such a state of dress.

Kurama caught her staring at him and held back a smile. He knew what she was thinking. Her eyes told him as much. But being the fox spirit that he was, he did enjoy teasing. Even when his human side had control. "Is something wrong, Botan?" He asked, moving slightly closer to her.

The ferry girl flinched, blushing as she spoke stammered. "Er..no.. nothing's wrong. What would make you think that, silly?"

A smile graced the red head's lips as he cocked his head to the side to study her. "I don't know. You seem awfully flustered to me."

"I'm not flustered," Botan shot back in a soft tone. "I just.. It's just.."

"Yes," Kurama murmured as he moved closer to her, his skin nearly touching her clothing as he leaned down slightly to nuzzle his nose against her cheek. "Tell me, love. What is it?"

Botan leaned into him, closing her eyes gently at the contact. "I.."

A sudden noise startled them both and they jumped, each of them looking around.

For Botan, it was the thought that maybe Koenma was spying on her. After all, this was a relationship she wasn't sure was even legal by Reikai rules. She didn't want to jeopardize a future with him if it meant he had to go to jail for her actions. Because she wanted and loved him.

For Kurama it was the thought that maybe Hiei had returned. _If he shows up now, I'll kill him_, he growled inwardly. Not that he really would, but the threat felt good nonetheless. Marching over to the window, the kitsune studied the surroundings, looking for some sign of the fire demon but saw nothing. "Hmm.." He sounded as he turned back to face the deity. "I wonder what..." His voice trailed off at the pained look on his beloved's face. "Botan? What's wrong?"

"Your back.. " She began but stopped, her eyes misty with tears as she looked at him.

Kurama frowned, going over to her. "What about my back, love?"

Botan shook her head and moved to stand in front of him. "Turn around please." She spoke in a pained whisper. "And let me heal you."

He studied her for a few seconds then relented to her request, turning around to expose his back to her.

The deity bit her lip, her heart breaking at the state of his body. His chest had been bad but nothing compared to the deep cuts on his back. She reached out gently, her fingers hovering then touching the reddened and bruised skin near his left shoulder, a white aura surrounding her hand as she willed the muscle to reconnect and grow and the skin to mend. It was a slow process and it was draining her ki quickly but Botan didn't care. Whatever he needed her to do, she would. And gladly.

Kurama stood still, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth and the touch of her hands on his skin. It didn't matter that it wasn't sexual. It was comforting. And welcomed. He felt her hands slowly move downward then felt her pull away. He pouted inwardly at the loss of contact but kept it to himself, about to turn around and offer his thanks when he felt her lips press gently against his shoulder blade and slowly up to his shoulder. "Botan?" He whispered softly, his body beginning to react. How could such a simple little thing make him react so easily. _Because I want her. Badly. _He answered himself.

The ferry girl smiled against his skin, enjoying the sound of his voice as she whispered in a seductive tone, "Yes, Kurama? What is it?" She asked, snaking her tongue out to tease the skin along his muscle up to his neck. God, how she wanted him. She couldn't explain the sudden urge that took her to kiss his back, but now that she had started it. She wanted more. Wanted him to return to favor. To touch her and make her feel as alive and loved as Youko had done the night before. And to see just how really different Shuichi was from the fox spirit within him.

The red head shivered in excitement from her ministrations. This was certainly different from the first time she had with Youko. She was becoming down right aggressive. And he loved every minute of it. "Mmm.. I like that, love." He replied, turning around to face her.

Botan pouted at him but didn't have a chance to protest as the kitsune seized her lips into a bruising kiss, delving a tongue past her surprised lips and teeth and claimed her mouth, moaning at the taste and the feel of her tongue tangling against his. Hands on her shoulders, they continued to kiss, neither willing to break it off as he walked her over to the bed then gently pushed her forward and landed on top of her in the center of the bed.

Botan gasped then moaned into his mouth as he pushed her down, wrapping her arms around his neck and arching into him when his weight landed on her.

The red head's hands roamed down her sides, stopping briefly at her hips before reaching up to tug the striped dress shirt up and out of his lover's jeans. Sliding his hands underneath the fabric, his let his fingers trail slowly along and up her skin, finally breaking off the kiss as the need to breath became too great to ignore. "Botan," He moaned needily, tilting his head and leaning in to kiss the skin along the right side of her neck as he settled more of his weight on her. "I need to touch you, sweetheart.. I need to see you, all of you." He whispered in mild frustration.

"Then touch me, Kurama. Show me how much you..need me." She panted in response.

Kurama pulled back to look at her, hands coming out of her shirt. He quickly unbuttoned it, lifting her up slightly to pull it off her, licking his lips at the sight of her in a lacy black bra. "Beautiful," He whispered, coming to rest against her again, leaning in to kiss the top of each breast as his hands slid up to pull the straps down of Botan's shoulders.

Botan rose upward, pushing him off slightly. Reaching back, she quickly unclasped the bra and tossed it to the side, grabbing hold of Kurama's neck to drag him back down to her.

Both of them groaned at the contact of flesh against flesh.

The deity found her lover's lips and crushed her against his, her right hand tangling into his hair as she deepened it, while her left teased the skin along his back.

Kurama groaned in response, grinding his hips against hers, his covered arousal bumping into the apex of her thighs, causing the deity to arch and break off the kiss, "Oh.. Ku.. Kurama.."

"Call.. Me Shuichi, please, my love." He whispered into her ear, his lips trailing down her neck and along her collar bone, his hands teasing her sides as he moved slowly downward, nuzzling then kissing the valley between her breasts.

"Sh.. Shuichi.. Ahh!" Botan gasped, biting her lip at the burning ache erupting low in her belly and between her legs when his heated breath and lips reached her breasts. Her skin was on fire, her heart was pounding so loud in her ears she could barely hear his words above the roar. The pain was unbearable. She needed relief. She needed him to fill her. To take the deep ache away. But Kurama was taking his time. The pleasurable torture was mind numbing. A sudden urge to show him how he was making her feel overcame her and in a surprise move she wrapped her arms around his back and rolled him over, her lips kissing his feverishly as she rocked against the bulge in his sweat pants, then broke it off, staring down at him heatedly.

Kurama looked up at her in shock only to gasp and arch at the feel of her bumping up against his erection. "Bo..Botan.." He whispered needily, trying to rise up but was pushed back down by the deity's hands.

She leaned down, close to his ear, whispering in a voice that sent a tantalizing shiver down the kitsune's back. "Let.. Me .. Love you in return .. For a bit, Shuichi.."

Kurama felt his throat go dry but complied, relaxing and watching her in excitement and curiosity.

Botan smiled at him, kissing slowly down his neck, her tongue trailing over the healing scars of his chest, aroused and pleased at the moans she elicited from him by her actions. "Do.. You like that, lover?" She asked, teasing his right nipple with her lips then tongue before doing the same to his left one.

"Ye..yes.." Kurama replied shakily, the sensations overwhelming and highly arousing. His throbbing groin twitched in need at her continued teasing of his skin. _If she keeps this up_, _I won't last enough to take her_. He felt her lips trail lower, gasping at the way her hands touched the skin on his side, arching at the sensation of her tongue around his navel. "Bo.. Botan.." He moaned, his neck muscles tensing when her hands grabbed hold of the waistline of his sweats. He snapped his head up, watching her in surprise as she slowly tugged them down over his hips, kissing his stomach and meeting his gaze heatedly before moving down to press her lips against his strained arousal. The kitsune gasped, his head falling back into the pillows, his body shaking in desire and frustration. He had never been so aroused in all his life. _How in the hell did she learn to do this in one day? _He wondered.

Botan smiled at his reaction, heat filling her as she continued to pull his sweats down then off her lover's legs, but before she could continue, Kurama suddenly sat up and pulled her to him, pressing his lips hard against hers and his hands moving down to unbutton then unzip his mate's jeans, his fingers sliding in, teasing her intimately, smiling against her lips at the wetness he felt. Without a word, he flipped her onto her back, regaining control, resting on his knees as he tugged Botan's jeans over her hips and off her legs, tossing them haphazardly to the side before leaning in to kiss her stomach.

"Mmm.. Shuichi.." She purred, her fingers running through his hair, moaning when his lips strayed further down, his breath hot against her panties, her hips moving instinctively upward at his continued teasing. "Shuichi.. Please.. I ..can't..take much more.."

"Neither..can I.." Kurama groaned. His hands drifted up to the band in her underwear, tugging them slowly down and off, his fingers caressing the skin on her legs, causing Botan to shiver and pant in need.

Tossing her underwear to the side, his boxers soon followed, with languid caresses, the kitsune teased the skin inside his lover's legs, pushing them gently apart before moving up to claim her.

* * *

When they had finished, Botan collapsed down upon Kurama, body flushed with sweat, panting as heavily as her lover. Chests heaving, they lay still for several seconds, too spent to even move. At last, Kurama lifted his hand and brushed the hair away from Botan's eyes, craning his neck downward to kiss her lightly on her forehead. "Stay with me, tonight, Botan. I want to hold you for a while longer."

"Hmm.. I like that idea." Botan whispered in a slightly shaky voice, snuggling against him.

Kurama smiled and slowly rolled to his side, taking her with him as he pulled the blanket around them, his arms wrapped around her as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXX

Morning found everyone preparing for departure from Hanging Neck Island. The detectives met in the café, waiting for the girls in their group to return. After several comical words between Shizuru and Kuwabara, they headed for the last boat, stopping in surprise when the familiar ki of Genkai entered their senses.

Yusuke, who had been hiding his grief at his teacher's death, was over joyed at her return. As was Botan, who ran to the old woman's side, crying in her joy.

Kurama watched the display with a smile. Happy to see Botan returned completely to her old self. His smile fell as he thought about what the future would hold for them. Would he be allowed to pursue a relationship with her? Or would he be arrested by the very men he called friends?

No one noticed his change in mood as they all made their way and boarded the boat. The group stood at different points throughout the top deck of the ship. The kitsune stood next to Hiei who smirked as they talked in soft tones.

"Are you bonded to the ferry girl, now?"

Kurama gave a subtle nod of his head. "But I fear what the future will bring. What if someone comes after her to get to me, what if I fail to save her in time? What if I'm not allowed to be with her?"

Hiei shook his head and snorted. "Playing the what if game will get you nowhere kitsune. Follow your heart. Tell her you love her. Makes lots of babies and be happy. You deserve it."

Kurama blinked, watching Hiei move off, smiling at her words. He was right. Fear wouldn't stop how he felt. It would only make him more protective.

He felt a hand rest over his on the railing and he turned, allowing a tender smile to tug at his lips as his gaze fell upon Botan's.

"So?" The ferry girl, started then stopped, fighting to put into words what she felt. "About last night.."

"What about last night?" Kurama interjected softly, hiding his sudden fear he had upset her in some manner.

"I was wondering if, we..could do that again sometime soon." She finished, blushing deeply as the memories of how she felt, rising to the surface.

Kurama smiled and chuckled before leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Being as I chose you as my lifemate, Botan. We can do that again. As many times as you want. When ever you want."

Botan's blushed deepened, her features turning troubled as she whispered back, "I'd like that Kurama but our future together is so uncertain, what if.."

The kitsune shook his head and shifted to kiss the deity on the lips briefly before pulling away. "Let's not worry about that right now, okay. Right now, it's just you and me and our love. Okay?"

A smile lit up Botan's face and she nodded, hugging him, her features happy as she held onto him. "Sounds like a plan to me." She replied, closing her eyes as she rested against him only to snap them open when Yusuke shouted out,

"Oh my God! Botan is the girl you got lucky with! I don't believe it!"

"Yusuke!" Keiko chided her boyfriend, "You don't go running around shouting stuff like that!"

The detective was about to make a smart ass reply only to suddenly drop hard to the ground, a grapefruit size lump emerging on the top of his head. Beside him, a peeved off, gave him a glare, her oar clasped tightly in her right hand. "Serves you right, you pervert!" The blue haired woman snapped before return to Kurama's side, smiling sweetly up at him.

The red head smiled, chuckling lightly, wrapping his arm around Botan's waist, holding her close as the boat continued on it's way towards civilization and a new beginning for them both.

The End

Okay. Now, I'm sorry if this wasn't up to snuff but it's been awhile since I've written anything. If you don't like, I apologize. Anyway, onto the reviews shall we?

**Kazen ne Tsuki**: Yes, neesan, a short story from me and completed as well. I'm doing a bit better, though my body aches constantly. I hope to write more. (Blushes) You think I'm expressive? Thank you, Tsuki-san. And I thank you for your prayers as well. I hope you're doing better, too. Love ya, neesan!

**Shizu Kuwabara**: (Blinks) You know how I feel about that musume. Karasu was a creepy bastard to be sure. But he sure got what was coming to him. As to the intimate moment, you only see the partial here. The unedited one is on and I went on a slight smut fest at the end there. Hope you like it anyway! Love ya, musume!

**Tigerhw114**: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I thank you for your concern.

**Jadzia 31**: (Beams) Thank you! I'm happy you like what I did. Karasu is creepy and I'm thrilled I captured him to your satisfaction. My problems continue, though I am better mentally. Thanks for the review!

**John Cena's Basketball Star**: (Smiles) I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this chaper as well.

**Magus Black**: Kurama can be very determined and protective of his loved ones. I'm glad you liked it. And enjoyed this story as well. Thanks for stopping by and leaving me a few lines!

**Steph-chan**: (Beams) Thanks! How are you by the way, Steph? Any better? I'll have to look into that. I hope this finds you well and I'll pray for you too, okay? Thanks for reviewing!

**Quirkyslayer**: I shouldn't be hard on myself but it's my self loathing nature to be so. (Beams) You honor me with your praise. Thank you for taking the time to comment. I enjoyed it.

**Kittyluv**: Thank you for your kind words. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. This one was happy for the review. Yes indeedy!

**Volpone**: Hey there, sweet! How's my birthday girl? (Grins) It was intentional my love, as you well know. (Smirks) Why did I know you'd say something like that about Karasu? Happy Birthday, koishii, I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. My gift to you is complete. The lemon awaits at the other site. Do forgive me if I went a little too long with it. Ashiteru, my beloved.

**ChibiBotan88**: I'm glad you loved it! K and B is a great couple, I agree. Hope you liked this as well!

**Botan Urameshi**: (Beams) Thanks! Hop you likeed how this final chapter went as well.

**Hirul**: (Smiles) The initial confusion between Kurama and Botan was fun to do. I wanted them to be flustered. Because I find it amusing. Toguro and Karasu certainly don't take well to each other do they? Sadly, this story is ended but After the Fall has yet to be completed so look for more K and B fluff from me in the near future. Thanks for reviewing!

**A lilmatchgirl**: Nope! One chapter left! This one! I hope you liked it! (Smirks) Yes, the jealousy issue was fun to bring up. Karasu wasn't as difficult to write as I thought he would be. Still, I hate the guy. Anyway, thanks for stopping by and reviewing. I love reviews!

**Madam Spooky**: Hey there! I'm glad you liked the K and B interaction. They're a great couple, aren't they? And I"m flattered you approve of Kurama and Botan's characterization. Karasu, the perv, wasn't too hard to write despite the fact that I hate the guy. Thanks for leaving me a review! I love it!

**Crimson Breeze**: Glad you liked it! Hope you liked this as well and thanks for reviewing!

**Disturbed Vixen**: Karasu is very sadistic. I loathe the guy but it's okay if you don't. My koishii finds him very er.. Interesting to say the least. I like the scene with Toguro and the Hiei and Kurama scene as well. Just little things added into the story to give it a bit more life. Hope you found this to your liking as well. Thanks for the review!

**Meiko M**: Hey there! Good to hear from you again! My illness sucks but I'm doing a bit better which is good. I hate feeling weak, (Blushes)Meiko.. Thank you. I'm flattered you think so highly of me. (Smiles) I'm glad you like the last chapter. I've always related to Kurama which helps when I write his character. And Karasu did indeed get his just reward. Nice to have you around again and thanks for reviewing!

**Ryukotsusei**: (Smiles) So glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this one as well!

**FortySeventhLight**: Hey there, Miss Telle! Really? You liked the K and B fluff? I'm pleased I made you smile. I like when people are happy. Detail wears me down but sometimes it necessary. (Laughs) Thanks for the mental image of Karasu blowing himself up! Very amusing! (Blushes) Thank you, Telle. I hope you find this installment was decent as well. Thanks for the review!

**Dark Huntress**: (Beams) Thanks! I like writing K and B stories. Makes perfect sense to m. As to the unedited scene, I'm glad it wasn't bad. My illness is better still very tired though. Thank for the concern and the review!

**Cristina Gomez**: Cool! I'm thrilled you find it well written. (Nods) Karasu must die and so he does! (Grins) Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitsune of Darkness**: (Blushes) Your hero? Oro? Really? Wow! I don't know what to say. I do try my best and I hope to be a writer someday. Thanks for the review!

**Shy-LilDreamer**: Kurama and Botan do love each other, sure enough. Hope this meets your satisfaction and thanks for leaving me a few kind words!

**Royal Blue Kitsune**: Here's your update. The final one. I'm glad you find my story super. It was fun to write. Thanks for the review!


End file.
